Modern Ninja
by The Syndrome
Summary: [Chapter 3 Update!] Naruto, remaja yang terikat dengan kekuatan masa lalu dan Proyek Sekirei. Sayap-sayap itu sudah terbentang untuknya dan menyongsong impiannya, kekuatannya tak akan pernah membiarkan pemiliknya kalah.
1. Chapter 1

**Modern Ninja**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **Sekirei** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main C** **ast** **:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x** No. 10/Uzume **x** ?

 **Summary:**

Naruto, remaja yang terikat dengan kekuatan masa lalu dan Proyek Sekirei. Sayap-sayap itu sudah terbentang untuknya dan menyongsong impiannya, kekuatannya tak akan pernah membiarkan pemiliknya kalah.

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, Human!Naruto, Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Read 'n Review and Not Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 01**

Suasana kota yang sangat ramai dengan ratusan orang yang terus berlalu lalang kesana kemari baik itu menggunakan kakinya maupun kendaraan beroda dua atau empat, ditambah sinar matahari yang bersinar tanpa halangan apapun bahkan langit biru yang membentang luas itu seolah mendukungnya. Sang raja siang itu menancap kokoh di singgasana tertingginya mengintimidasi semua makhluk yang ada di bawahnya menggunakan sinarnya, sebagian orang lebih memilih untuk berteduh atau tak keluar dari rumahnya sama sekali, tapi sebagian lagi malah menikmati sinar tersebut.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang jabrik yang tengah berdiri dengan tegak memandang kearah gedung tertinggi di Kota Shinto Teito ini, gedung itu merupakan pusat peradaban, kemajuan dan kehidupan kota tersebut. Sepasang mata yang berbeda warna satu sama lain itu tak pernah lepas dari jam besar menempel kokoh diatas puncak tertinggi dari gedung tersebut "Kota ini dan Tokyo sama-sama memiliki menara yang menjulang ke langit, disini juga sangat ramai seperti di kota-kota yang lainnya," gumam orang itu dengan nada pelan agar tak didengar oleh orang disekitarnya.

Pemuda berjaket jingga yang terbuka hingga menampakan baju dalamannya yang berwarna putih seperti krim vanila dengan lambang pusaran di tengahnya disusul celana jeans panjang untuk bagian bawah dilengkapi dengan tas ransel besar yang isinya sangat penuh dengan barang kebutuhannya. Terkadang memakai pakaian dengan warna mencolok selalu menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain, selama mereka tak mengganggu untuk apa dirinya melarang.

Remaja itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah saku jaket sebelah kanannya yang terasa bergetar-getar beberapa kali memberitahukan agar pemuda itu segera mengambil apa yang ada di dalamnya, tangan kanannya merogoh saku tersebut dan mengambil ponsel yang masih terlipat dengan tulisan kecil 'Call' menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Okaa-chan?" Tulisan itulah yang pertama kali ia baca saat membuka ponsel lipat miliknya, sementara otaknya berusaha memikirkan atas dasar apa Ibunya itu menelponnya.

'G-gawat, a-aku lupa memberitahunya jika aku sudah sampai. D-dia pasti akan marah besar sekarang. S-sial,' pemuda itu hanya merutuk di dalam hatinya dengan dirundung perasaan was-was antara menjawab atau membiarkan panggilan tersebut. Jika dijawab pastinya dirinya yang akan kena semprotan kemarahan dari ibunya, tapi jika tidak ibunya pasti akan khawatir padanya. Ini sungguh dilema tingkat tinggi.

"Glek!"

Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah lalu menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan tersebut dan menempelkan ponsel itu tepat di telinganya "A-ah, Kaa-chan. Ada~..."

" _Na! Ru! To!_ "

Remaja pirang itu menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya agar dirinya terhindar dari ketulian dini karena suara milik Ibunya yang sangat kuat ini, bahkan dia bisa merasakan angin kejut dari ponselnya ketika teriakan itu berlangsung. Dengan perasaan takut, dia kembali menempelkan ponsel itu kembali di telinga kanannya "Y-ya, Kaa-chan?" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada tergagap.

" _Kenapa kau tak memberi kabar jika sudah sampai disana?!_ "

Dia hanya bisa menjauhkan kembali ponselnya itu karena mendengar teriakan yang sangat kuat tadi, dia yakin jika saja tangannya terlambat menarik ponsel itu pasti suara teriakan itu akan memecahkan gendang telinganya. Dia tak mau bagian itu tidak berfungsi sebelum waktunya tiba "K-kaa-chan, Naru tak bermaksud untuk tidak memberi kabar padamu. Tapi aku juga baru sampai disini," ucap remaja bernama Naruto itu mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan sediki bumbu kebohongan, tentu saja dengan salah satu tangannya yang menggaruk kepala 'kuning'nya.

" _Kaa-chan khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, bagaimana kalau pesawat yang kau tumpangi itu jatuh dan kau tak selamat hingga tak bisa ditemukan? Kaa-chan pasti akan sedih menangisimu._ "

Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan dari ibunya itu, dia tak mengerti jalan pikiran dari ibunya sekarang ini "K-kaa-chan... Kau sama saja berharap jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku," jawab Naruto yang sudah menghentikan garukan di kepalanya.

" _Tapi baguslah jika kau baik-baik saja, Kaa-chan jadi lega mendengar suaramu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana, makan yang banyak dan jangan malas, ya._ "

"Dimengerti, Kaa-chan," ucap Naruto sambil menganggukan kepalanya seolah Ibunya itu bisa melihatnya.

" _Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Naru-chan._ "

Setelah mendengar perkataan tersebut, sepasang mata yang berbeda satu sama lain itu menatap layar ponselnya dengan seksama memastikan jika panggilan dari Ibunya itu sudah berakhir "Sangat sangat merepotkan," ucapnya dengan nada pelan lalu memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket bagian kanannya dan memasukan kedua tangannya di dalam masing-masing saku jaketnya.

"Lebih baik aku mencari penginapan itu dan beristirahat disana," ucap Naruto sambil menuntun langkah kakinya dari tempat berdirinya tadi menuju tempat yang ditujunya selanjutnya "Aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Tou-chan memerintahkanku untuk kuliah disini dan tinggal di penginapan itu, setidaknya alasan yang diberikan Tou-chan memang logis," gumamnya sepanjang perjalanannya.

Ayah Naruto memang memerintahkan dirinya untuk kuliah di salah satu perguruan tinggi di Shinto Teito, selain teknologinya yang berkembang sangat pesat dan itulah yang dibutuhkan oleh Naruto sebagai penerus perusahaan ayahnya yang sangat terkenal itu. Disamping itu, Ayahnya ingin membuat anaknya itu mandiri dan bisa mengurus diri sendiri tanpa bantuan orang tuanya walaupun Ibunya bersikeras ingin memberikan kiriman uang pada Naruto. Ayahnya tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menuruti apa yang dilakukan Ibunya Naruto atau dia tak akan mendapatkan 'jatah'nya.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari ayahnya, tapi memang benar apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh ayahnya "Perempuan memang merepotkan," ucapnya dengan pelan sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengingat perkataan ayahnya.

Dia berjalan menuju utara dimana penginapan yang ditujunya memang berada disana dan sepertinya lumayan jauh juga jika harus menggunakan kaki, tapi dirinya tak mau terus bergantung pada benda memiliki roda itu. Dirinya juga harus menggerakan tubuhnya sesekali seperti berjalan kaki dan berolahraga, apalagi setelah mimpi itu datang, entah kenapa dirinya merasakan sesuatu mengalir dan berdesir di dalam tubuhnya.

...Ya, semoga itu hanya perasaannya saja.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

"Hah, kenapa aku harus berbelanja segala? Ini 'kan tugasmu," keluh perempuan bersurai coklat panjang yang diikat ponytail di salah satu sisi kepalanya, pakaian berwarna merah muda bergambar bintang kuning besar dengan warna ungu dari pundak hingga lengan atasnya lalu dilengkapi celana jeans pendek selutut berwarna biru. Di salah satu tangannya terdapat kantong belanjaan yang sepertinya terbuat dari anyaman bambu, dia berhenti tepat di gerbang masuk Villa Izumo.

"Kau tahu, selama ini kau hanya bermalas-malasan. Jadi, wajar jika aku memerintahkanmu untuk berbelanja," ucap perempuan bersurai ungu panjang dengan pakaian tradisional Jepang, kedua tangannya memegang sapu untuk membersihkan halaman penginapan tersebut "Sekalian kau menggerakan tubuhmu," sambungnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada perempuan bersurai coklat di depannya.

"Bermalas-malasan?" beonya dengan kepalanya yang sudah menoleh kearah pemilik penginapan itu "Dengar ya, Miya..."

"...dan aku juga lupa kapan aku menerima uang sewamu bulan lalu, Uzume-chan," potong perempuan bernama Miya itu dengan aura mengerikan disekitarnya ditambah sosok hantu hanyo menjadi pendukungnya, siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan bergidik dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Miya.

"Ah...," perempuan bernama Uzume itu hanya merinding disko ketika melihat Miya mengeluarkan aura menakutkannya kepalanya kembali menatap ke depan "B-baiklah, a-aku berangkat dulu kaalau begitu," pamitnya dengan nada tergagap dan langsung berlari meninggalkan kawasan Villa Izumo sebelum Miya kembali memberinya aura menakutkan itu.

"Hati-hati," balasnya sambil menatap kepergian Uzume dengan senyum kecil masih terpampang di wajahnya, setelahnya dia kembali menggerakan kedua tangannya yang memegang sapu untuk membersihkan halaman penginapan yang penuh dengan dedaunan kering.

Beralih pada Uzume yang menggunakan kemampuannya untuk melompati beberapa atap rumah agar dirinya bisa cepat sampai di tempat yang ditujunya, sesekali dia melirik kearah kanan maupun kiri dan menikmati suasana di kawasan wilayah utara Shinto Teito yang masih terlihat hijau dan asri daripada wilayah lainnya. Terkadang dia sering berpikir jika betapa beruntungnya dirinya bisa tinggal di kawasan yang sangat tenang dan jauh dari kebisingan apapun.

"Ternyata kemampuanku sangat berguna juga ya," ucapnya dengan nada senang sambil terus melompati beberapa atap rumah tersebut lalu berdiri di salah satu tiang listrik yang ada disana, dia bisa memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya dari atas tiang listrik yang lumayan tinggi itu. Ekspresi di wajahnya seolah menikmati semilir angin yang membelai tubuhnya.

 **Deg!**

Jantungnya berdenyut dan berhenti berdetak untuk waktu yang singkat membuat sang pemiliknya melebarkan matanya, tangannya yang tak memegang apapun menyentuh dada bagian kirinya dimana sumber kehidupan itu berdetak kembali seperti sedia kala 'I-ini 'kan... A-aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengikuti proyek itu tapi kenapa...?' ucapnya dalam hati kemudian sepasang iris coklatnya memperhatikan sekitarnya, jika dirinya bisa merasakannya berarti orang yang akan menyayapinya ada di sekitar tempatnya berdiri.

Dia terus memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya dan kemungkinan juga orang yang akan mengikat kontrak dengannya ada di sekitar tempat tersebut "I-itu...?" Uzume melihat seorang laki-laki yang kemungkinan usianya masih remaja yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang keemasan jabrik sedang berlari kencang seperti sedang dikejar sesuatu.

"Ashikabi...-sama?" ucap Uzume tanpa sadar dengan matanya yang masih tertuju pada remaja pirang tersebut.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

"Dasar ini hari sialku," umpatnya dengan kakinya yang terus bergerak sangat cepat menelusuri aspal jalanan yang tampak lengang dan tak ada satupun orang yang bisa ia mintai tolong, bukan dirinya ini tersesat tapi...

"Kau...! Berhenti disana!"

Kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke belakang dimana suara yang dimaksudkan padanya itu berasal, dua orang perempuan yang sedari tadi mengejarnya semenjak mencapai wilayah utara Shinto Teito. Dia tak mengerti kenapa dirinya harus dikejar oleh kedua perempuan memiliki kemampuan fisik tak biasa, sedari dulu perempuan memang selalu merepotkan dirinya. Makanya dia tak mau jika harus memiliki masalah yang serius dengan makhluk yang bernama perempuan itu, masalah kecil saja bisa menjadi kiamat baginya.

Pemuda pirang itu berbalik lalu menghentikan laju larinya dengan kedua bola mata -dengan mata kirinya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah darah- menatap kearah kedua perempuan yang juga sudah menghentikan pengejaran pada dirinya "Apa maksud kalian mengejarku? Aku tak memiliki apapun untuk dicuri," ucap Naruto dengan nada lantang agar kedua perempuan yang berdiri di depannya itu bisa mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Akhirnya... Dia menyerah juga... Benitsubasa," ujar perempuan berambut putih pendek dengan cakar tajam terbuat dari besi di setiap jarinya menandakan jika perempuan itu merupakan petarung jarak dekat, dia menyeringai mendapati target yang diinginkan oleh presiden M.B.I itu sudah menghentikan acara lari-lariannya.

"Ya, dia pemuda yang sangat menyusahkan," ucap perempuan bersurai merah muda yang diikat ponytail di sisi kiri kepalanya, kedua tangannya yang dibalut dengan sarung tangan merah tanpa jari menandakan jika perempuan itu juga merupakan petarung jarak dekat.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mengikutiku lagi, apa kalian tak punya telinga untuk mendengar kata-kata sederhana seperti itu?" ujar Naruto yang sedikit bernafsu karena kedua perempuan itu sepertinya tak ingin melepaskan pengawasan mereka darinya, dia tak tahu harus menggunakan bahasa apa agar mereka tak mengejarnya lagi. Dia membalikan tubuhnya tak peduli jika mereka mengikutinya lagi, dirinya sudah muak mendengar suara mereka.

"Kami akan berhenti... setelah membawamu pada presiden kami!"

 **Swush!**

Perempuan berambut putih pendek yang memiliki nama Haihane itu berlari sangat cepat dengan menyiapkan cakar di setiap jari tangannya untuk menyerang pemuda pirang yang ada di depannya, seringai lebar masih tercipta di bibirnya ketika menyadari jika sosok di depannya sama sekali tak ingin menghindar dari serangannya. Dia memposisikan kelima cakar di bagian tangan kirinya secara horizontal, perempuan itu yakin bahwa mereka berdua bisa membawa pemuda itu dengan mudahnya tanpa harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra.

 **Shiiing!**

Mata hitam tajam itu hanya bisa terbelalak ketika cakarnya hanya melewati tubuh tersebut tanpa meninggalkan luka sedikitpun, tas dan tubuh pemuda itu layaknya hologram yang sama sekali tak nyata dan tak bisa disentuh oleh siapapun. Kepalanya mengadah kemudian menatap salah satu mata merah menyala layaknya darah sudah membentuk pola tertentu membuat Haihane bergidik ngeri karena senyum miring yang juga diarahkan oleh si pirang, dia juga sudah melihat jika tangan kanan pemuda itu sudah terkepal dan mengarah padanya. Seringai di bibir Haihane melebar karena dia tahu pukulan tersebut tak akan pernah mengenai dirinya seperti cakarnya yang melewati tubuh pemuda itu.

 **Buuaaggh!**

Benitsubasa yang berdiri lumayan jauh, Haihane yang sudah terlempar jauh karena pukulan itu ataupun Uzume yang sedari tadi mengintip di salah satu dahan pohon yang ada disana hanya bisa membelalakan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Benda tajam seperti cakar milik Haihane bisa menembus tubuhnya layaknya bayangan, tapi kenapa dia bisa memukul Haihane dengan keras seolah tubuhnya kembali mengeras? Benitsubasa ataupun Haihane mulai mengerti kenapa presiden M.B.I memerintahkan mereka untuk membawanya.

 **Braakh!**

Tubuh Haihane berhenti dengan menabrak tembok pembatas antara halaman rumah dengan jalanan, sebagian besar tembok tersebut hancur karena tubuh Haihane yang meluncur dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi disebabkan pukulan sangat kuat itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak mau ikut dengan kalian. Aku juga memiliki urusan lain yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini juga dan tentunya tak punya waktu untuk meladeni kalian," ucap Naruto yang menatap kearah Haihane yang kesakitan dan Benitsubasa yang terlihat marah karena kawannya dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah menggunakan tangan kosong miliknya.

"Sialan! Aku akan membalasnya," ujar Benitsubasa yang sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya dengan kedua tangannya terkepal di depan "Hiyaa~Ooo..."

 **Brukh!**

Benitsubasa langsung terjatuh di permukaan aspal tempatnya berpijak setelah dirinya ingin menerjang kearah pemuda di depannya, tetapi tubuhnya malah tertarik ke belakang seperti ada yang mengikat salah satu kakinya dengan sesuatu. Kedua bola matanya menatap kearah kakinya dan perkiraannya terbukti benar jika salah satu kakinya sudah diikat menggunakan kain berwarna putih yang lumayan panjang, kepalanya mengikuti arah asal kain tersebut kemudian dia melihat sosok memakai pakaian putih cukup minim dengan selendang di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Sekirei?!" Benitsubasa menggeram kesal karena rencananya digagalkan oleh salah satu Sekirei yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan kain selendang putih itu sesuai dengan keinginan pengendalinya, dia menyadari jika Sekirei itu menolong pemuda di depannya berarti Sekirei itu memang bereaksi dengan si pirang.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan calon Ashikabi-ku menjadi penjilat M.B.I seperti Choubatsu Butai," ucap perempuan berpakaian serba putih itu dengan nada dingin, perkataan itu dia tujukan kepada kedua perempuan yang menyerang pemuda pirang yang berhasil menariknya untuk menolong pemuda itu "Pergi dari kawasan ini atau aku akan memanggil Iblis dari Utara untuk mengusir kalian," sambungnya dengan nada mengancam membuat kedua perempuan itu bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"Haihane! Kita kembali!" sahut Benitsubasa yang sudah melepaskan lilitan kain putih itu dengan kekuatan miliknya lalu melompat setinggi mungkin hingga mencapai atap rumah milik warga disana disusul oleh Haihane yang terlihat kesakitan karena pukulan keras milik Naruto.

Sekarang, di jalan tersebut hanya tersisa dua orang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah perempuan yang menolongnya dari terjangan salah satu perempuan yang sangat agresif itu, senyum sehangat mentari terperuntukan bagi perempuan itu "Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Nona. Setidaknya mereka sudah tak mengejarku lagi," ucap Naruto dengan nada senang dengan menatap kearah perempuan itu, salah satu matanya yang sempat berubah warna itu sudah kembali menjadi mata hitam kelam layaknya malam hari. Sepertinya dirinya memang tak diperbolehkan untuk melihat wajah perempuan yang menolongnya karena kain putih yang menutupi kepalanya, tapi dia tak memiliki hak untuk memaksa perempuan itu.

Dia membalikan tubuhnya melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda karena aksi kejar-kejaran dengan kedua perempuan yang tak tahu asal-usulnya darimana, salah satu tangannya melambai pelan ke belakang menandakan dirinya akan pergi dan semoga mereka bertemu lagi. Pencariannya mengenai penginapan itu masih berlanjut hingga sekarang dan semoga saja tempat itu memang sangat dekat bagi...

"Eh?!" Naruto memperhatikan jika kain putih yang sangat dia kenal melilit tubuhnya dengan erat hingga dirinya tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun bahkan kedua tangannya terkunci di kedua sisi tubuhnya agar tak melawan lagi, sepertinya dia paham sekarang dengan pribahasa keluar dari mulut Singa, malah masuk ke dalam mulut Buaya. Dia menyerah total sekarang, malah akan buang-buang tenaga jika mencoba melepaskan lilitan kain tersebut.

Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dimana perempuan berpakaian sangat minim bahan itu mulai berjalan mendekat kearahnya "Apa ada yang salah? Aku sudah berterima kasih padamu," ujar Naruto tanpa berani menatap kearah perempuan itu walaupun dia akui jika tubuh perempuan itu sangat ideal menurut pandangannya, dia bisa merasakan jika kain putih itu mulai merenggang perlahan-lahan melepaskan kedua tangannya hingga terbebas.

"A-apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Uzume tergagap dengan kepalanya yang mulai terangkat membuat kain yang menutupi kepalanya terlepas, wajahnya yang sangat menawan siapapun itu semakin memerah karena terus bertatapan dengan mata yang berbeda satu sama lain itu.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya "Tentu saja, setiap anggota tubuhku tak ada yang terlepas sedikitpun," ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya agar meyakinkan perempuan di depannya jika dirinya memang baik-baik saja.

"Umm... Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Uzume yang tanpa sadar, hatinya merasa lega ketika melihat seseorang yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya tak mengalami luka yang serius walaupun dia yakin jika cakar milik Haihane tadi mengenai tubuh milik laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membantuku mengusir mereka, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan bahasa alien ketika berbicara dengan mereka lagi. Sudah beberapa kali aku mengatakan pada mereka untuk tak mengikutiku, tapi telinga mereka tak berfungsi dengan baik dan malah mengejarku hingga kesini," ucap Naruto yang sudah tersenyum ramah kepada perempuan itu.

Uzume hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan dari laki-laki pirang itu, tapi di sisi lain tubuhnya tak bisa dikompromikan lagi, rasa panas itu terus menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya setiap kali dirinya berinteraksi dengan laki-laki itu. Dia harus segera mengikat kontrak dengan laki-laki itu agar rasa panas yang ada di tubuhnya menghilang "Tak perlu dipikirkan, Ashikabi-kun. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku," balas Uzume dengan wajahnya yang terus memerah, dia tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi jika terus seperti ini.

Pemuda pirang itu mengerutkan dahinya pertanda dirinya bingung dengan panggilan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh perempuan di depannya "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, bukan Ashikabi. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu," ucap Naruto yang sudah tersenyum seperti sedia kala, dia bahkan tak tahu menahu tentang orang yang bernama Ashikabi itu.

"Naruto..., bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"E-eh?!" Laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik itu terkejut ketika melihat perempuan tak diketahui namanya itu malah semakin mendekat kearahnya dengan wajahnya yang sangat memerah ditambah ekspresi sayu dan berbicara dengan nada memohon malah membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak "S-selama aku bisa memenuhinya, aku tak bisa menjawab 'Tidak'," ucap Naruto yang menyanggupi untuk memenuhi apa yang dipinta oleh perempuan di depannya, dia yakin jika wajahnya sudah memerah karena kelakuan perempuan yang ada di depannya.

Kedua tangan putih nan halus itu bergerak kemudian menangkup pipi yang dihiasi dengan tiga goresan tipis seperti kumis kucing itu lalu mendekatkannya hingga saling berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak yang sangat sempit "Maukah kau menjadi Ashikabi-ku?" pinta Uzume dengan senyum kecil terpasang di bibir tipisnya, sepertinya rencananya untuk tidak mengikuti Proyek Sekirei itu malah gagal total karena dirinya malah menemukan Ashikabi miliknya.

"Heh? Aku?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang juga terlihat sangat bingung karena dia tak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Ashikabi' itu.

"Ya, tolong lepaskan rasa panas yang ada di dalam hatiku dan juga tubuhku ini, Ashikabi-kun. Kita berdua harus segera menjalin kontrak," Uzume bisa merasakan jika hawa panas di dalam tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi dan bisa saja menjadi sangat parah jika tak segera dilakukan, ini juga bisa berbahaya bagi kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto bisa merasakan jika jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, bukan karena dirinya gugup berada di dekat perempuan itu tetapi ketika melihat dan mendengar permintaan perempuan itu. Ditambah rasa hangat ketika kulit tangan yang halus itu bersentuhan dengan kulit pipinya, dia bisa merasakan suasana nyaman untuk kedua kalinya selain bersama-sama dengan keluarganya. Kedua bola matanya seolah terkunci oleh manik coklat itu untuk terus menatap kearahnya, dia tak bisa bergerak satu inchi pun dari sana.

"Lalu bagaimana agar aku bisa menjadi Ashikabi-mu? Jujur, aku sama sekali tak mengerti," ucap Naruto yang terus terang kepada perempuan itu, entah kenapa dirinya bersikap sangat lembut padanya.

Uzume tersenyum bahagia ketika mendengar jawaban dari Naruto yang menandakan jika Naruto memang sudah bersedia menerima dirinya untuk menjadi Sekirei di bawah naungan nama Uzumaki Naruto itu, perempuan itu langsung mendekatkan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir milik Naruto lalu menekannya beberapa saat untuk meresapi kekuatan yang kembali mengalir di sepanjang pembuluh darahnya.

 **Sriiinkk!**

Sinar keputihan yang diiringi dengan munculnya sayap berukuran besar yang terbuat dari kain di punggung ditambah lambang burung dengan dibawahnya terdapat 4 tomoe dan lingkaran ying-yang sudah tercipta di tengkuk Uzume menandakan jika laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya berhasil menyayapi dirinya dan meresmikan jika laki-laki pirang itu menjadi Ashikabi-nya, beberapa detik kemudian Uzume melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto dan menatapnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan "Aku nomor 10, Uzume. Dengan selendang yang menjadi kontrakku, aku akan menyingkirkan semua malapetaka yang mendekati Ashikabi-ku," Uzume mengatakan Norito-nya dengan lantang dan penuh keyakinan.

"Uzume? Apa itu namamu?" tebak Naruto yang sebelumnya mendengar nama itu di dalam Norito yang dideklarasikan oleh perempuan di depannya.

Uzume menganggukan kepalanya menandakan tebakan Naruto memang benar "Mulai dari sekarang, aku adalah tanggung jawabmu, Na-ru-to," ucapnya.

"Ah, begitu ya...," ujar Naruto dengan salah satu tangannya yang sudah menggaruk pipinya pertanda dirinya sangat gugup hingga dirinya tak bisa berpikir jernih karena kejadian barusan 'Bagaimana ini? Aku harus menjelaskan apa jika nanti Kaa-chan atau Tou-chan memantau kesini, aku bisa dicincang habis,' Naruto tak bisa menolak permintaan dari Uzume, sisi perasaannya seolah mengambil alih dan menyanggupi permintaan itu dengan mudahnya.

"Apa ada yang salah, Naruto?" tanya Uzume ketika melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan itu membuatnya berpikiran bahwa Naruto tak senang perihal apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Tidak, hanya saja kenapa kau harus berpakaian seperti itu di tempat terbuka seperti ini? Kalau ada orang lain yang melihat, bisa-bisa aku dalam masalah," Naruto berusaha agar dirinya sama sekali tak tergoda dengan tubuh perempuan yang ada di depannya, tapi otaknya yang teracuni oleh pamannya malah terus mendukung agar pemiliknya menatap tubuh itu lebih lama lagi. Daripada dirinya dikira mesum, lebih baik dia mengingatkan perempuan itu agar berpakaian lebih sopan lagi.

"Aku lupa, ini pakaian dalam mode bertarungku, Naruto. Lagipula memakai pakaian ini ruang gerakku menjadi lebih luas," balas Uzume yang sama sekali tak risih dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya, pakaian itu lebih menyegarkan jika dipakai di siang hari dengan panas yang sangat terik seperti sekarang. Tapi dia tak mau jika melihat tatapan tak suka dari Naruto ketika dirinya memakai pakaian itu di muka umum, atau jangan-jangan laki-laki itu hanya ingin melihatnya ketika mereka berduaan di ruang tertutup. Entah kenapa dia malah teringat perkataan si kacamata itu.

"Tak perlu diganti jika kau memang nyaman memakai pakaian itu, aku hanya menanyakannya saja tadi," ucap Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerak melambai tepat di depan tubuhnya, sedikit banyak dia juga menikmatinya 'Sekarang aku baru tahu, kenapa kau suka hal-hal mesum, Jiraiya-jiisan,' dia malah teringat dengan pamannya yang jauh disana.

Kain-kain putih itu mulai menyelubungi tubuh Uzume hingga bagian lekuk tubuhnya yang lain mulai tertutup oleh kain tersebut dan beberapa detik kemudian kain itu menghilang digantikan dengan Uzume yang sudah mengenakan pakaian merah muda bergambar bintang kuning berlengan pendek yang berwarna ungu disertai celana pendek biru berbahan jeans "Apa seperti ini yang Naruto mau?" tanya perempuan itu disertai senyuman manisnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan tersebut "Setidaknya itu lebih baik, walaupun agak menonjol di beberapa bagian," jawabnya dengan nada pelan di bagian akhir kalimatnya, dia baru ingat kembali jika dirinya harus mencari Villa Izumo sesegera mungkin "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Uzume?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapannya yang mulai memohon kembali.

"Apa itu, Naruto?"

"Apa kau tahu dimana Villa Izumo berada? Kurasa kau tahu betul setiap tempat di wilayah Utara ini."

"Uhm...," perempuan itu hanya tersenyum misterius mendengar pertanyaan dari Ashikabinya, sebenarnya Villa Izumo itu sedikit tertutup dan tak diketahui oleh banyak orang tapi melihat tingkah laki-laki itu, Uzume yakin jika laki-laki itu adalah pendatang baru di kota ini "Ada urusan apa kau ke Villa itu, Naruto?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada menyelidik.

"Y-yah, aku hanya ingin menyewanya saja," ucap Naruto yang sedikit tergagap ketika melihat pandangan menyelidik dari perempuan di depannya dan sepertinya dia juga mengetahui villa itu "Lagipula Perguruan Tinggi Shinto Teito lebih dekat dari sana, ya 'kan?" ujar Naruto yang berusaha mencari dukungan dari Uzume.

"Memang benar sih," ucap Uzume ketika memikirkan pernyataan dari Naruto "Tapi aku harus berbelanja dulu sebelum mengantarmu kesana," sambungnya sambil mengangkat keranjang belanjaannya yang masih kosong belum terisi apapun.

"Memangnya kau ingin membeli apa?"

"Sayur-sayuran, daging dan bahan-bahan lainnya untuk memasak, Naruto. Bisa gawat jika aku tak membeli apa-apa ketika pulang nanti," kata Uzume dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergidik karena membayangkan Miya yang mengeluarkan aura menakutkan dengan hantu hanyo menyertainya, bisa-bisa dirinya dihabisi oleh pemilik penginapan Izumo itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu. Setidaknya aku bisa mengenal kota ini lebih jauh lagi," ucap Naruto yang sudah cengengesan tak jelas karena mungkin akan merepotkan bagi Uzume.

Uzume kembali tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan dari Naruto "Senang bisa berjalan-jalan denganmu, Naruto-sama," ucapnya dengan nada menggoda lalu salah satu tangannya yang tak membawa apapun langsung menggenggam tangan kekar milik Naruto "Ayo sebelum hari semakin siang," sambungnya sambil menarik tubuh Ashikabinya menuju supermarket yang diperintahkan oleh Miya untuk berbelanja.

"Eehh?! Pelan-pelan, Uzume," ucap Naruto dengan langkah kakinya yang berusaha mengimbangi tarikan yang dilakukan oleh Uzume.

'Tunggu dulu, a-apa ini yang dimaksud perkataan Tou-chan waktu itu hingga menyuruhku untuk tidak menggunakan marga Namikaze di kota ini?'

 **-0-0-0-**

"Sepertinya Naru-chan sampai dengan selamat di Kota Shinto Teito itu, Minato. Aku sempat memarahinya karena tak mengabariku," ucap wanita berkisaran 47 tahunan tetapi masih terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut merahnya yang tergerai lurus sampai-sampai menutupi meja yang didudukinya, kedua kakinya bertumpangan satu sama lain dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Dia masih kesal karena anaknya itu tidak mengabarinya sama sekali.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Kushina-chan. Dia sudah besar dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, lagipula itu juga untuk kebaikannya," ucap pria yang usianya lebih tua dari wanita bernama Kushina itu dengan rambut pirang jabrik keemasan yang lumayan panjang dengan anak rambutnya yang membingkai wajah tampannya, matanya yang senada dengan langit biru yang cerah itu menatap kearah luar jendela lantai teratas kantornya. Dia bisa melihat keadaan Kota Tokyo dari atas gedung tersebut.

"Dan bisa-bisanya kau mengirim Naruto kesana, memang ada urusan apa disana?" tanya Kushina dengan nada menyelidik pada suaminya itu.

"Tentu saja agar Naruto bisa belajar di Perguruan Tinggi Shinto Teito," tanggapnya disertai dengan senyuman hangat yang selalu ditunjukan kepada istrinya "Aku tahu di Tokyo juga banyak Perguruan Tinggi terkemuka yang bisa saja menerima Naruto dengan mudahnya, tapi aku ingin melihat sejauh apa usahanya untuk mencapai apa yang dia inginkan. Lagipula teknologi disana terbilang sangat canggih daripada disini," sambungnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja tempat Kushina duduk.

"Tapi, bukan hanya itu saja 'kan alasanmu mengirimkannya kesana, Minato?"

"Tentu saja, semoga dia segera menyadari apa yang aku katakan padanya tempo hari."

Kushina hanya mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar pernyataan dari suaminya "Perkataan apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Itu... rahasia, Kushina-chan," jawab Minato yang sudah tersenyum lebar pada Kushina.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Kushina yang sudah turun dari meja kerja yang didudukinya barusan lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan tersebut "...tapi malam ini tak ada 'jatah' untukmu," lanjut Kushina yang sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Eh? Apa?" beo pria itu yang seolah tak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh istrinya "Kau bercanda 'kan, Kushina-chan?" ucapnya yang sudah menyusul Kushina yang pastinya belum jauh dari ruangannya. Jika saja ada perkataan ataupun ulahnya yang menyinggung istrinya hingga membuatnya kesal, pasti 'jatah'nya yang akan menjadi korban.

'Perempuan memang merepotkan.'

[ **To Be Continued...** ]


	2. Chapter 2

**Modern Ninja**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **Sekirei** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main C** **ast** **:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x** No. 10/Uzume **x** ?

 **Summary:**

Naruto, remaja yang terikat dengan kekuatan masa lalu dan Proyek Sekirei. Sayap-sayap itu sudah terbentang untuknya dan menyongsong impiannya, kekuatan dari masa lalunya tak akan pernah membiarkan pemiliknya kalah.

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, Human!Naruto, Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Read 'n Review and Not Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 02**

"Aku pulang!" sahut Uzume yang sudah membuka pintu depan penginapan Izumo itu lebar-lebar membiarkan orang yang mengikutinya juga masuk ke dalam penginapan tersebut.

"Wah, penginapannya cukup besar dan nyaman juga ya," ucap Naruto yang terlihat sangat takjub dengan Villa Izumo yang akan ditinggalinya, sepertinya tak buruk juga jika dirinya tinggal di penginapan itu selama studinya di Shinto Teito ini.

"Kau beruntung karena aku juga tinggal disini," ucap Uzume yang tersenyum kecil pada Naruto yang ada di belakangnya.

"Eh?! K-kau juga tinggal disini?" beo Naruto yang sedikit terkaget dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Uzume 'Kebetulan macam apa ini,' tanyanya dalam hati, bertemu tak sengaja dengan Uzume karena dirinya diserang oleh dua perempuan tak jelas lalu dijadikan Ashikabi atau partner manusia olehnya dan sekarang dia juga malah tinggal di tempat yang sama dengannya. Jika lebih dari satu kali, itu namanya bukan kebetulan.

"Selamat datang!" sahut seseorang dari dalam penginapan tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang perempuan bersurai ungu panjang yang terjuntai hingga punggungnya dengan sepasang mata coklat indah yang bisa menyejukan siapa saja memakai pakaian tradisional jepang layaknya penjaga kuil atau Miko, dia menyambut orang yang datang itu dengan senyuman hangat di bibirnya.

"Ara~ kau lama sekali berbelanjanya, Uzume. Padahal jarak supermarketnya tak terlalu jauh dari sini," ujar perempuan tersebut sambil menatap kearah Uzume yang terlihat ketakutan melihat perempuan tersebut.

"J-jadi begini Miya... S-sebenarnya aku sudah terburu-buru pergi kesana tapi..."

"Dia sudah menolongku untuk mengusir penguntit yang selalu saja mengikutiku semenjak aku menginjakan kakiku di wilayah utara Shinto Teito ini, Oya-sama. Jadi, tolong dimaklumi jika waktu belanja Uzume agak tersita," Naruto langsung memotong perkataan dari Uzume yang mencoba menjelaskan alasan dirinya terlambat dengan badannya yang sedikit membungkuk ke depan mewakili permintaan maaf pada perempuan bernama Miya itu.

"Begitu ya," ucap Miya yang sedikit banyak mulai menerima alasan yang dikemukakan "Apa dia tamu milikmu, Uzume?" tanya perempuan itu lagi pada perempuan bersurai coklat yang ada di depannya.

"Sebenarnya saya ingin menyewa salah satu kamar disini, barangkali masih ada kamar kosong yang bisa kusewa selama saya berkuliah di Perguruan Tinggi Shinto Teito."

Tentu saja yang menjawab bukanlah orang yang diberi pertanyaan oleh Miya melainkan pemuda pirang jabrik itu yang sepertinya memang tak mau membebankan siapapun untuk menjelaskan tujuannya datang ke Villa Izumo itu, Miya hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut remaja laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita bicarakan itu di dalam. Silahkan masuk," ucap Miya yang sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam penginapan tersebut "Dan Uzume, tolong simpan belanjaannya di dapur ya," sambungnya dengan senyuman ramah masih terpasang di bibirnya lalu berbelok menuju ruangan yang ada disana.

"Baiklah," jawab Uzume yang sudah melepaskan sandalnya lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam sana "Sebaiknya kau ikuti Miya-sama, aku akan menyusulmu nanti," ucap Uzume dengan nada memerintah pada Ashikabinya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju dapur yang ada di ujung lorong tersebut.

"Aku tunggu, Uzume."

Naruto langsung melepaskan sepatu yang sedari tadi ia pakai lalu membereskannya di pojok ruangan tersebut, dia mulai menelusuri lorong yang lumayan sempit itu sambil merasakan bagaimana telapak kakinya menyentuh kayu kokoh yang menjadi alas penginapan tersebut. Walaupun terlihat sangat sederhana tetapi penginapan ini termasuk bangunan cukup mewah menurutnya, dia berdiri tepat di depan ruangan yang dimana Miya masuk tadi dan melihat perempuan itu sudah menyediakan teh untuk menjamunya.

"Jangan malu-malu, ini juga akan menjadi tempat tinggalmu nanti," ucap Miya yang sudah menyadari jika penyewa barunya itu sudah berdiri di depan ruangan tempat para penghuni disana berkumpul, tapi sekarang penginapan itu sedang sepi karena penghuninya masih sedikit dan sedang pergi keluar.

Naruto pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh pemilik penginapan itu dan meletakan tas besarnya dengan hati-hati di pinggir ruangan bersandar pada dinding tepat di belakangnya, dia langsung duduk bersila tepat berhadap-hadapan dengan perempuan bersurai ungu panjang itu dengan perasaan was-was karena takut jika dirinya tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyewa disini.

"Silahkan dinikmati dulu tehnya," ucap Miya dengan ramah sambil menyodorkan segelas kecil teh yang masih hangat itu tepat dihadapan laki-laki pirang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, dia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah tegang dari remaja pirang itu tetapi sebenarnya dia sangat senang karena penghuni penginapan ini bertambah satu orang.

"Ah, terima kasih, Oya-sama," jawab Naruto dengan salah satu tangannya sudah mulai menggenggam gelas tersebut lalu menyesapi aroma teh yang mengguar dari gelas tersebut, dia bisa merasakan jika tubuhnya sedikit tenang karena aroma teh tersebut kemudian dia mulai meminum teh tersebut dengan perlahan disertai kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Panggil saja Miya, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Miya-sama."

"Ara~ mirip sekali dengan kue ikan ya," ujar Miya yang tersenyum dengan polosnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut pemilik penginapan itu "Yah, aku juga tak menyangka jika namaku sekonyol itu," ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan salah satu tangannya yang sudah menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Apa kamu benar-benar ingin menyewa salah satu kamar disini, Naruto-san?" tanya Miya yang sedikit mulai serius sekarang karena pasalnya tempat ini bukan penginapan sembarangan, bisa dibilang ini penginapan khusus.

"Tentu saja, Miya-sama. Lagipula Villa Izumo ini sangat bagus dan indah ditambah jarak dari sini ke Perguruan Tinggi Shinto Teito lumayan dekat, jadi saya tak mungkin main-main," jawab Naruto dengan diiringi senyumannya, dia memang sudah yakin untuk tinggal di tempat ini dan dia juga memiliki alasan tambahan untuk menyewa kamar disini.

"Biaya sewa disini 50 ribu yen per bulan, tapi karena kamu ini pendatang baru disini maka aku akan memberikan diskon 20% untuk bulan pertama. Apa kamu sanggup, Naruto-san?" tanya Miya yang berusaha meminta keyakinan dari pemuda pirang yang ada di depannya.

"Tentu saja, Miya-sama," ucap Naruto sambil menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap lalu tangan kanannya merogoh saku bagian dalam dari jaketnya untuk mengambil sesuatu "Ini untuk bayarannya dan selebihnya Miya-sama bisa menggunakannya untuk keperluan yang lain," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih polos tepat di hadapan pemilik villa tersebut, senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga."

Kepala kuning itu menoleh kearah suara itu berasal dan melihat Uzume yang berdiri tepat di depan ruangan yang dipakai oleh Miya dan Naruto, perempuan itu hanya tersenyum ketika beradu pandangan dengannya dan mau tak mau Naruto juga harus membalas senyuman itu. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan duduk tepat bersebelahan dengannya "Miya, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" pinta Uzume yang malah mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua orang yang ada disana.

"Apa itu, Uzume-chan?" tanya Miya yang terlihat sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Uzume walaupun dia tahu maksud dan tujuannya, bahkan dia tahu jika ada perubahan tersendiri dari perempuan itu.

"Bisakah...," perempuan itu malah menghentikan perkataannya disusul dengan semu merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya, sebenarnya dia juga agak was-was memintanya tapi dia harus terus bersama Ashikabinya ditambah laki-laki itu juga sempat berurusan dengan Choubatsu Butai, setidaknya dia harus meningkatkan penjagaan dan pengawasan terhadap Ashikabinya "B-bisakah... k-kami berdua... t-tidur satu kamar?" pinta Uzume yang berhasil mengutarakan keinginannya.

Ekspresi terkejut langsung muncul di wajah pemuda pirang yang duduk tepat bersebelahan dengan orang yang membuat permintaan aneh itu, siapapun pasti ingin tidur satu kamar dengan perempuan yang memiliki tubuh ideal seperti Uzume tapi siapa yang siap dengan serangan dadakan seperti itu "Apa maksudnya dengan permintaan anehmu itu, Uzume?" tanya Naruto dengan nada pelan agar Miya juga tak mendengarnya.

"Biar kutebak, kau sudah disayapi olehnya 'kan, Uzume-chan?" tanya Miya yang masih menampilkan senyum ramahnya.

Uzume hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar tebakan yang seluruhnya benar, dia memang telah disayapi oleh pemuda 'kuning' yang ada di sampingnya dan dia tak bisa menolak itu. Lagipula laki-laki itu sangat baik padanya, jadi untuk apa dirinya harus menyesal karena disayapi oleh Naruto bahkan dia sangat senang dan bahagia.

" _Selamat siang semuanya!_ "

Semua mata yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menatap kearah layar televisi dimana disana nampak seorang pria berambut putih seperti uban berkacamata dengan setelan pakaian yang sangat rapi ditambah jubah putih dengan kerah tinggi menutupi lehernya, seringai gila terlihat di bibirnya menandakan jika pria itu sangat senang ketika menyapa orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Perasaan ini sudah hampir sore, kacamatanya min berapa sih?" ucap Naruto yang tak habis pikir dengan pria yang ada di dalam siara televisi itu, sudah berteriak sangat keras, salah pula.

" _Eh? Benarkah? Maaf kukira ini masih siang,_ " jawab orang yang ada dalam siaran televisi itu menanggapi apa yang Naruto tanyakan barusan.

Sementara Naruto hanya ternganga mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pria itu, dia dapat mendengar apa yang ditanyakan olehnya dan menjawabnya secara langsung. Sebenarnya siaran macam apa yang sedang ditontonnya ini? Kalau memang pria itu seorang peramal atau pesulap, maka dia yakin jika pria itu memiliki ilmu yang sangat tinggi.

" _Namaku Minaka Hiroto, Presiden M.B.I sekaligus Game Master dari Proyek Sekirei. Aku pribadi mengucapkan selamat datang padamu, Uzumaki Naruto-kun atau bisa kusebut_ _ **Akai Me no Ashikabi**_ _. Sepertinya itu panggilan yang cocok untukmu setelah berhasil memukul kuat salah satu anggota Choubatsu Butai siang tadi,_ " ucap pria bernama Minaka yang masih menampilkan seringai senangnya di layar televisi tersebut.

Pemuda itu mulai teringat dengan pertarungan yang terjadi siang sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Uzume, ekspresi tak suka mulai terlihat dari wajah tegas tersebut bahkan mata kirinya sudah berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga tomoe mengelilingi pupil hitam di tengahnya "Jadi, kau yang mengirim mereka untuk terus mengejarku?! Teme! Apa maksudnya itu, hah?!" tanya Naruto yang sudah tersulut emosinya karena beberapa kali dirinya hampir kehilangan anggota tubuhnya karena serangan dari kedua perempuan itu.

" _Maa~ Maa~ Aku hanya ingin sedikit mengujimu dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan bahkan jika aku bandingkan dengan Ashikabi lainnya, kau petarung yang sangat kuat. Aku tak menyangka jika dirimu akan mengikuti Proyek Sekirei ini dan aku sendiri sangat bangga karena proyek ini bisa diikuti olehmu,_ " jelas Minaka dengan ekspresi yang menjengkelkan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan erat menandakan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak dan bisa meledak kapan saja ditambah ketiga tomoe itu yang sudah berputar perlahan searah jarum jam menatap tak suka kearah layar televisi itu tepatnya pada orang yang ada di dalamnya, entah kenapa dirinya sangat tak suka melihat wajah pria itu bahkan giginya bergemeletuk pelan menahan amarahnya.

Pemuda pirang itu sedikit terkaget kala salah satu tangannya yang terkepal sudah dipegang oleh tangan halus dan hangat milik Uzume yang duduk di sampingnya, raut wajah serius juga terlihat di wajah cantiknya lalu pandangannya terarah pada televisi yang ada disana "Lalu ada urusan apa Presiden menghubungi kami? Anda bukan hanya ingin menyapa kami saja 'kan?" tanya Uzume yang sedikit serius sekarang.

" _Oh ya, tentu saja bukan. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Ashikabimu karena telah bergabung dengan proyek ini dan satu hal lagi, jangan sampai siapapun tahu tentang proyek ini baik tentang Sekirei ataupun Ashikabinya. Karena aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mencegahnya,_ " ucap Minaka yang sedikit memberi tekanan pada Ashikabi baru itu, dia tak ingin jika proyek ini sampai bocor ke muka umum.

"Kami sudah mengerti akan hal itu, Presiden. Dan sebaiknya kau matikan siaranmu itu sebelum Ashikabi-ku ini benar-benar hilang kendali," ucap Uzume yang sudah menggenggam tangan Naruto yang terkepal untuk menenangkannya, dia sedikit khawatir dengan perasaan Naruto yang juga bisa ia rasakan karena pada dasarnya perasaan Ashikabi dan Sekireinya saling terhubung satu sama lain.

" _Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Nikmatilah permainan ini, Uzumaki Naruto,_ " ucap Minaka yang sudah menghilang dengan layar televisinya yang berubah menjadi hitam dikarenakan siaran itu sudah berhenti.

Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menahannya untuk beberapa saat kemudian mengeluarkannya dari mulut secara perlahan dengan kelopak matanya yang terpejam berusaha mengubah mata kirinya kembali agar seperti sedia kala, jika amarahnya memuncak bahkan tak terkendali maka mata itu akan aktif dengan sendirinya tanpa diminta oleh pemiliknya sekalipun diiringi dengan putaran ganas pada tomoe-nya. Manusia biasa yang belum pernah melihatnya pasti akan langsung lari terbirit-birit atau pingsan di tempat setelah melihatnya.

Naruto hanya menatap tak enak kearah Miya dan Uzume yang pastinya terkejut melihat matanya yang bisa berubah itu "Maaf, aku terlalu emosi tadi jadi kelepasan deh," ucap Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya yang sudah merenggang dan memang tak baik jika menunjukan sifat buruknya di depan orang lain "Jadi, bagaimana keputusannya? Terpisah atau memang disatukan, Miya-sama?" tanya Naruto yang sudah menatap kearah Miya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa satu kamar dengan Uzume di kamar no. 203," jawab Miya dengan nada pasrah namun senyumannya tak luntur dari bibirnya "Tapi jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak disana, kalau tidak...," aura tak mengenakan sudah mengguar dari tubuh perempuan bersurai ungu itu dengan wajah hantu hanyo yang sangat menyeramkan sebagai background-nya.

""Ba-baik, Miya/Miya-sama,"" jawab sepasang Ashikabi dan Sekirei itu dengan tanggap setelah mendapatkan ancaman tak langsung dari pemilik Villa Izumo itu.

'A-apa-apaan dengan hanto hanyo itu,' batin Naruto yang memang agak takut dengan sesuatu yang berbau hal-hal yang sangat mistis seperti hantu ataupun semacamnya, dia lebih baik bertarung dengan orang kekar berkulit hitam bertampang seram daripada harus bertemu dengan hantu tanpa wajah.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin membereskan semua barang-barangku disana dan beristirahat sejenak disana, sepertinya tenagaku memang terkuras habis," ucap Naruto dengan salah satu tangannya yang sudah mengambil tas yang tersandar di tembok belakangnya lalu kedua bola mata berbeda itu menatap kearah Uzume "Apa kau bisa mengantarkanku kesana, Uzume-chan?" pinta Naruto yang disertai dengan panggilan menggoda pada perempuan bersurai coklat itu.

Rona merah tampak jelas di pipi milik Uzume membuat siapapun yang menatapnya pasti akan melihat rona merah tersebut tetapi sedetik kemudian kepala itu mengangguk menandakan jika dirinya menyanggupi apa yang diminta oleh Naruto "Kamarnya ada di lantai atas, Naruto. Dan pastikan jika barang-barangmu tak tertinggal," ucap Uzume yang sudah tersenyum lebar dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau memang baik," puji Naruto lalu matanya bergulir kearah Miya yang juga membalas tatapannya "Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu, Miya-sama," pamit Naruto yang sudah berdiri sambil membungkukan badannya kearah Miya.

"Yah, aku juga akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian semua," ucap Miya yang juga sudah berdiri dari duduknya lalu membalas bungkukan dari pemuda pirang di depannya diiringi dengan senyuman ramah yang selalu ia tunjukan kepada para penghuni villa tersebut 'Dan memastikan jika aku tak bereaksi dengannya,' batin Miya memegangi dadanya yang sebelah kiri dimana jantungnya berdetak lumayan cepat, tapi tak mungkin jika dirinya beraksi dengan remaja kuliahan seperti Naruto. Cintanya hanya untuk suaminya yaitu Asama Takehito.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu berbalik tanpa berkata-kata lagi mengikuti kemana kaki Uzume melangkah dan menuntunnya menuju kamar no. 203 yang sudah ditentukan oleh Miya dan dengan kata lain dirinya harus tidur satu kamar dengan perempuan yang bertemu dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi dia bisa merasakan jika dirinya sangat dekat sekali dengan perempuan itu layaknya dirinya dengan keluarganya yang sekarang berada di Tokyo. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan rumah keduanya di Kota Shinto Teito ini.

"Ne~ Naruto?"

Kepala kuning itu menoleh kearah samping dimana Uzume sudah berjalan berdampingan dengannya menyesuaikan langkah kakinya dengan Naruto, ekspresi ingin tahu terlihat di wajahnya "Ya, Uzume?" Balas Naruto dengan diiringi senyuman secerah mentarinya.

"Kenapa mata kirimu bisa berubah-ubah seperti itu? Terkadang merah menyeramkan seperti darah, terkadang juga hitam kelam seperti gelapnya malam," tanya Uzume yang baru kali ini dapat melihat mata yang bisa berubah-ubah dengan sendirinya dan mata itu juga memancarkan aura yang sangat menakutkan -lebih menakutkan daripada aura tak mengenakan yang dikeluarkan oleh Miya.

"Oh itu...," hanya gumaman itu saja yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya dengan ekspresi sedikit menjengkelkan terpampang di wajah itu "Kau ingin tahu ya?" tanyanya dengan kepalanya yang sudah mendekat kearah Uzume dan langsung dijawab anggukan olehnya.

 **Puk!**

Salah satu tangan Naruto mengusap puncak kepala milik Uzume dan mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang "Aku tak bisa menyebutkan alasannya dengan kata-kata, tapi aku bisa mengesankanmu melalui perbuatan dan kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti," ucap Naruto dengan diiringi seringai rubahnya, dia hanya ingin itu menjadi kejutan bagi perempuan di sampingnya.

Uzume hanya menghela napas pelan sambil berkata "Ashikabi-ku memang sangat misterius ya," lalu detik berikutnya senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya kemudian memeluk lengan Naruto dengan erat diantara dadanya yang lumayan besar itu "Tapi aku suka mengungkap sesuatu yang misterius seperti itu," sambungnya kemudian berbelok menaiki tangga menuju lantai yang selanjutnya.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya agar tidak keluar karena bisa gawat jika itu terjadi dan siapa nanti yang akan disalahkan? Ya, dirinya sendiri sebagai laki-laki.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Jadi, kau sudah bisa menguasai sebagian kekuatan itu ya?"

Mataku terbelalak lebar ketika telingaku kembali mendengar suara yang sama dan selalu saja muncul di setiap mimpiku, aku sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan latar hitam yang selalu menghiasi alam mimpiku ini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kearah sekitar dan menemukan apa yang kucari, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan jabrik, kedua matanya yang berbeda satu sama lain, berwajah tampan dengan tiga goresan tipis di masing-masing pipinya ditambah kulit tan eksotisnya, memakai jaket berwarna jingga gelap dan hitam disertai dengan celana panjang hitam, lalu yang terakhir, ikat kepala dengan gambar aneh pada plat besinya. Ya, sosok yang sangat identik denganku itu tersenyum kearahku.

"Kau... lagi?" Dia memang tak ada habisnya mengganggu mimpiku, padahal aku juga ingin bermimpi yang lain.

"Tentu saja, kita adalah dua jiwa yang sama tetapi hidup di masa yang berbeda. Aku tak menyangka jika kita memang sama," ucapnya yang mulai mendekat kearahku lalu aku bisa merasakannya berdiri berhadap-hadapan denganku "Kau berkembang pesat sekali, sampai-sampai bisa memakai Mangekyou Sharingan," lanjutnya dengan pandangan menyelidik kearahku.

"Mangekyou Sharingan?" beoku dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalaku, aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Ya, itu adalah perubahan tingkat dua pada mata istimewamu itu. Kemampuannya juga bukan hanya memprediksi serangan lawan 3 detik lebih cepat, kau bisa mengeluarkan kemampuan tingkat tinggi seperti Kamui yang membuat serangan apapun bisa menembus tubuhmu layaknya bayangan tapi kemampuan itu juga memiliki waktu interval untuk bisa digunakan kembali. Kemampuan yang hebat, ya 'kan?" jelasnya sambil menepuk pundak kiriku dengan tangan kanannya yang dibalut dengan perban putih yang mulai kusam.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberiku kemampuan luar biasa ini? Ini diluar kekuasaan manusia, aku tak bisa menerimanya," aku berusaha untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan sekarang ini, kekuatan ini bukan milikku dan diriku juga tak pantas untuk menerima kekuatan luar biasa seperti itu bahkan diluar akal sehat manusia biasa.

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil padaku sambil menarik tangannya yang berada di pundakku beberapa saat yang lalu "Kau akan tahu kenapa aku memberikan kekuatan itu padamu," ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat tenang, bahkan terlalu tenang bagi remaja seumuran denganku itu. Dia berbalik membelakangiku lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhiku "Jagalah sesuatu yang kau anggap berharga, Naruto. Karena kau akan tahu bagaimana sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh sesuatu yang sangat berharga itu suatu saat nanti."

Aku mengerjapkan kedua kelopak mataku berkali-kali agar memastikan jika orang itu memang menghilang menjadi kepulan debu yang tertiup angin setelah mengutarakan perkataannya "Sesuatu yang berharga ya? Kehilangan?" Aku baru menyadari perkataan dari orang itu, dia juga pernah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya, itu terbukti dari perkataannya.

" _Naruto-kun!_ "

Aku bisa mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku dari luar alam bawah sadarku dan sepertinya orang itu berusaha membangunkanku yang masih tertidur di kamar yang sudah disediakan oleh pemilik penginapan di lantai 2 itu...

" _Naruto-SAMA!_ "

Mataku langsung tertutup kembali ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang lebih keras daripada sebelumnya dengan menggunakan imbuhan '-sama' di belakang namaku, kelopak mataku kembali terbuka dengan perlahan. Pertama kali yang kulihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat lalu kepala seseorang bersurai coklat dengan diikat ponytail di sisi kiri kepalanya dan aku bisa merasakan ada dua tangan yang menarik kerah bajuku hingga kepalaku terangkat dari lantai kamar tersebut.

"Uzume?"

 **-0-0-0-**

"Uzume?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendapatkan guncangan keras dari perempuan yang ada diatasnya atau lebih tepatnya menduduki perutnya lalu menarik kerah bajunya sambil mengguncangkan kepalanya dengan kuat, siapapun pasti akan terbangun jika dibangunkan dengan cara yang dilakukan Uzume. Selain sesak napas karena perutnya diduduki, kepalanya juga akan terasa pusing karena diguncang-guncang sangat kuat oleh perempuan diatasnya itu.

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali hingga tak bisa dibangunkan, Naruto. Memangnya semelelahkan itukah perjalan dari Tokyo ke Shinto Teito ini?" ujar Uzume yang sama sekali tak menyadari posisinya sekarang ini, wajahnya bahkan hanya meninggalkan jarak beberapa milimeter lagi dari wajah Naruto.

Rona merah tipis sudah menghiasi kedua pipi milik Naruto setelah menyadari jika wajah perempuan itu sangat berdekatan dengannya bahkan dia bisa merasakan deru napas yang menerpa wajahnya dan begitupun sebaliknya "M-maafkan aku, mungkin aku memang benar-benar kelelahan, Uzume," jawab Naruto dengan tingkah senormal mungkin agar perempuan itu tak menyadari jika detak jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat.

Sepasang mata hitam-biru dan coklat lumayan gelap itu seolah terhipnotis satu sama lain sehingga mereka terus saja bertatap-tatap dalam waktu yang cukup lama "Aku bisa merasakan jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat, Ashikabi-kun," ucap Uzume dengan diiringi wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena dia juga sudah menyadari posisinya sekarang, siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikiran negatif tentang mereka.

Naruto hanya tersenyum gugup mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut perempuan yang menduduki perutnya "A-ah, aku hanya takut jika Miya-sama melihat kita seperti ini. Kau masih ingatkan dengan ancamannya," ucap Naruto yang sebenarnya berusaha untuk menyingkirkan Uzume dari atas tubuhnya secara tak langsung, tapi dia tak yakin jika Uzume mengerti dengan hal itu.

"Cup!"

Mata hitam-biru itu melebar seketika saat merasakan bibir tipis dari perempuan di depannya sudah membungkam bibirnya untuk berucap kembali, apa perempuan itu mengetahui jika dirinya sedang berbohong dengan berdalih ancaman dari pemilik Villa Izumo itu? Lambang Sekirei yang ada di belakang lehernya bersinar lumayan terang hingga menerangi seluruh ruangan yang temaram akan cahaya disertai dengan sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari kain selendang putih terbentang di punggung Uzume, Lambang Sekirei dan sepasang sayap itu memang bereaksi dengan ciuman. Jadi, jangan sampai pasangan Ashikabi-Sekirei berciuman di muka umum atau M.B.I akan bergerak.

Sinar dan sayap itu menghilang diiringi dengan terpisahnya dua bibir yang saling bersentuhan satu sama lain itu, kedua wajah yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain itu merona berat karena ulah mereka sendiri "Aku akan terus menjagamu sekarang dan selamanya, Ashikabi-sama," ucap Uzume yang kembali mengucapkan janjinya pada Naruto dengan disertai senyuman manis di bibirnya, siapapun pasti akan terpesona melihatnya.

"S-seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu padamu, Uzume," timpal Naruto yang berpikir jika janji itu seharusnya diucapkan oleh dirinya kepada perempuan yang ada di depannya.

"Kita akan menjaga satu sama lain sekarang."

"Hmm, aku setuju denganmu."

 **Krieet!**

"Uzume-chan...," aura tak mengenakan langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditempati oleh Naruto dan Uzume ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka perlahan ditambah dengan seseorang yang memanggil nama perempuan bersurai coklat itu, kepala Uzume dan Naruto menatap kearah pintu dimana sang pemilik penginapan sudah berdiri "Aku menyuruhmu untuk membangunkan Naruto-san, bukan? Kenapa kau malah melakukan adegan cabul disini?" tanya Miya dengan diiringi 3 wajah hantu hanyo yang menyeramkan.

Kedua penghuni kamar itu hanya meneguk ludahnya susah payah ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari perempuan bersurai ungu panjang tergerai itu "M-miya, aku bisa menjelaskannya. A-aku memang melakukan perintahmu itu, tapi ketika melihat Naruto tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak malah membuatku tak tega membangunkannya. Jadi, aku menggunakan cara ini untuk membangunkannya," ucap Uzume yang berusaha menjelaskan situasinya agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman antara mereka.

"Ara~ begitukah?" tanya Miya yang sudah tersenyum memaklumi kearah kedua penghuni kamar itu "Baiklah, segera ke bawah. Makan malamnya sudah siap atau jatah makan malam kalian akan aku berikan pada kucing," titah Miya yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pintu kamar no. 203 itu.

Mereka menghela napas lega ketika melihat pemilik penginapan itu sudah berlalu dari kamarnya bahkan aura mematikan itu juga sudah menghilang karena pemiliknya pergi, Uzume juga sudah bangkit dari perut Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Ashikabinya dengan diiringi senyuman lebarnya "Ayo kita makan bersama, aku juga akan memperkenalkan dirimu pada yang lainnya," ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

Pemuda pirang itu membalas uluran tangan Uzume dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya, dia hanya berpikir betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Sekirei yang sangat peduli padanya layaknya keluarga "Ya! Aku juga akan senang bisa diperkenalkan dengan penghuni yang lainnya, Uzume," balas Naruto yang sudah berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Uzume.

"Mengenalkanmu sebagai suamiku tak buruk juga," goda Uzume yang sudah menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari kamar tersebut membuat otak pintar pemuda pirang itu tak bisa mencerna kata-kata sederhana yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Uzume.

"S-suami?" beonya setelah menyadari salah satu kata janggal dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Uzume tapi selama itu membuat Sekirei Selendang itu bahagia, kenapa dia tak mengabulkannya saja, lagipula dia jauh dari rumah jadi orang tuanya tak akan tahu jika dirinya memiliki hubungan gelap disini "Merepotkan sekali ya."

'Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan sesuatu yang berharga yang harus dijaga? Rasanya menyenangkan sekali memilikinya, aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu apapun yang terjadi walaupun aku tahu kau itu kuat tapi sudah sepantasnya seorang laki-laki menjaga perempuannya,' ucapnya dalam hati 'Hey, sejak kapan aku jadi sepuitis ini?'

 **-0-0-0-**

" _ **Akai Me no Ashikabi**_?" ucap perempuan bersurai putih pendek acak-acakan itu ketika melihat profil dari Ashikabi yang mendapatkan julukan spesial dari Presidan M.B.I itu dan pastinya julukan itu tak didapatkan secara cuma-cuma, meskipun salah satu matanya diperban tapi itu tak membuat proses membacanya itu terganggu. Angin malam berhembus membuat jubah laboratorium yang dipakainya berkibar mengikuti arah angin tersebut.

"Ya, itu sangat cocok dengan salah satu matanya yan bisa berubah menjadi warna merah itu. Aku yakin dia akan membuat permainan ini lebih menyenangkan dengan kemampuannya itu," ucap Minaka yang sudah berdiri di tepian lantai teratas menara M.B.I itu, kepalanya sudah berputar menatap wakilnya yang berdiri di belakangnya "Bukan begitu, Takami-kun?" tanya pria itu.

Perempuan yang memiliki nama lengkap Takami Sahashi itu hanya menghela napasnya bosan ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari pria di depannya, matanya terus menatap bergulir kesana kemari menatap statistik Ashikabi baru tersebut, kemampuannya memang benar-benar berada diatas kemampuan manusia pada biasanya "Aku sarankan jangan sampai kau berurusan serius dengan pemuda ini jika kau tak ingin menjadi bubur lembek karena memancing amarahnya, Minaka," ucap Takami yang sudah mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam saku jubah laboratoriumnya lalu menyulut ujungnya dengan api.

"Dia itu manusia yang sangat spesial, Takami-kun. Jadi, sayang sekali jika kita tak memanfaatkan dirinya untuk membuat permainan ini lebih menyenangkan. Apalagi melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tersulut amarah itu... Hahaha... Aku sangat bahagia sekarang karena wilayah utara sudah memiliki perwakilan Ashikabi yang sangat kuat," ucap Minaka dengan kedua tangannya yang mengadah ke langit yang sudah menghitam itu dengan diiringi tawa jahatnya.

"Aku yakin kau tak akan lolos darinya, Minaka. Dia sudah menaruh kebencian terhadapmu dan bisa saja membunuhmu suatu saat nanti," ucap Takami sambil menghembuskan asap rokok yang sebelumnya ia hisap kemudian menatap langit hitam yang sangat cerah dan dipenuhi dengan gemerlap bintang.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan rencana tersendiri untuknya, Takami-kun. Saat kemarahannya sudah memuncak, maka dia akan masuk ke dalam permainan yang sudah kusiapkan itu. Sangat hebat, bukan? HAHAHAHAHA..." Dan malam itu, di puncak tertinggi menara M.B.I dilingkupi dengan tawa keras penuh kemenangan dari pria berkacamata yang menjabat sebagai Presiden M.B.I itu. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan menganggap orang itu sudah gila karena tertawa sendirian.

[ **To Be Continued...** ]

Halo semuanya, bertemu lagi dengan saya...

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya ini serta terima kasih atas reviewnya chapter kemarin dan saya minta maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah di dalam cerita ini.

Sebenarnya chapter pertama itu diambil dari flasback sebelum Uzume ketemu sama Chiho lalu saya belokan sedikit dari canonnya dan seperti itulah jadinya, maaf jika kurang memuaskan atau masih ada yang kurang.

Minato Sahashi juga masih belum ada di sektor Utara tapi chapter depan sudah dapat dikonfirmasi dia bakalan muncul di Villa Izumo, jadi di sektor utara akan ada dua Ashikabi yang lumayan kuat kedudukannya.

Chapter kemarin juga banyak yang menyarankan jika Sekirei no. 01 itu masuk jadi Sekireinya Naruto, saya hanya bisa mengatakan ikuti alurnya saja dulu lagipula semuanya juga butuh proses dan pendekatan, Miya juga gak akan menerima calon Ashikabinya itu dengan mudah dikarenakan dirinya Sekirei terkuat. Saya juga sudah memberikan tanda-tanda disana, semoga saja sesuai dengan harapan para pembaca.

Berapa Sekirei yang akan didapatkan oleh Naruto? Tidak terlalu sedikit dan tidak terlalu banyak, kita lihat saja perkembangan alurnya seberapa banyak Sekirei yang akan didapatkan Naruto.

Kritik, saran, kesan atau pesan diterima disini. Jadi, jangan ragu-ragu isi kotak reviewnya. Reviewnya sangat ditunggu lho.

Selamat beraktivitas lagi, minna!


	3. Chapter 3

**Modern Ninja**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **Sekirei** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main C** **ast** **:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x** No. 10/Uzume **x** ?

 **Summary:**

Naruto, remaja yang terikat dengan kekuatan masa lalu dan Proyek Sekirei. Sayap-sayap itu sudah terbentang untuknya dan menyongsong impiannya, kekuatan dari masa lalunya tak akan pernah membiarkan pemiliknya kalah.

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, Human!Naruto, Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Read 'n Review and Not Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 03**

 **Bip! Bip! Bip!**

Suara yang memiliki satu nada yang sama itu mulai berdering beberapa kali seolah ingin membangunkan pemiliknya yang masih terbuai dengan alam mimpi yang sama sekali tak nyata itu untuk bangkit kembali ke alam yang lebih nyata, sang raja siang belum siap menampakan dirinya karena ini terlalu awal baginya untuk muncul, dia hanya mengirim sinar-sinar kemerahan untuk mewakili dirinya bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan muncul dan menyinari kawasan tersebut seperti biasanya. Jika deringan alarm dan nyanyian burung tak cukup untuk membangunkan manusia, maka sinarnya yang tak kenal ampun yang akan menghukum manusia tersebut.

"Eemmmhh~..." suara lenguhan ditambah ringisan pelan keluar dari bibir pemuda pemilik surai pirang keemasan jabrik itu, kelopak matanya berkedut pertanda akan terbukanya kelopak itu dan menampakan bola mata yang dihalangi olehnya. Itu terjadi beberapa detik kemudian, iris biru-hitam itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit diiringi tatapan sayu dan kosong. Kesadarannya belum pulih sepenuhnya dan membutuhkan waktu untuk membuat kesadarannya kembali penuh.

Tangan kirinya terangkat beberapa cm di atas kepala kuningnya sambil menatap setiap digit yang nampak pada jam tangan digitalnya, seleksi masuk Perguruan Tinggi Shinto Teito dilaksanakan pada jam 8 tepat dan itu menandakan jika dirinya masih memiliki 2 jam 28 menit 45 detik lagi untuk melakukan olahraga pagi yang memang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari ketika di Tokyo dulu. Sepertinya hal itu tidak buruk juga dicoba di tempat yang ditinggalinya itu, lagipula wilayah itu masih terlihat asri dan sangat dipenuhi dengan pepohonan yang pastinya akan menyejukan siapa saja yang tinggal di sekitarnya.

Kepala kuning itu menoleh kearah samping kanannya dimana rasa berat di tangan kanannya berasal ditambah dengan suara dengkuran halus bagaikan suara malaikat berasal dari sana, dia tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika melihat wajah cantik dan tenang di sampingnya kali ini. Disuguhi pemandangan yang indah dari wajah cantik perempuan yang tidur di sampingnya adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, biasanya ketika dirinya bangun dia hanya akan disuguhi bantal gulingnya. Tapi berbeda dengan sekarang, dia malah disuguhi wajah Uzume yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya ketika matanya terbuka.

"Sepertinya anakmu ini memulai kemajuan yang pesat, Tou-chan," gumamnya dengan nada pelan agar tak mengganggu tidur perempuan yang ada di sampingnya.

Tangan kirinya bergerak menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut coklat yang menghalangi wajah cantik milik Uzume lalu menyelipkannya tepat di belakang telinga pemiliknya, terkadang beberapa perempuan terlihat lebih cantik dan manis ketika mereka sedang tertidur dengan lelap seperti yang Naruto lihat sekarang "Maaf, aku tinggal sebentar ya," ucap Naruto dengan nada berbisik lalu mengangkat kepala Uzume dengan perlahan agar dia bisa menarik tangan kanannya yang dijadikan bantalan kepala Uzume kemudian menarik bantal yang dipakainya barusan dan meletakannya di bawah kepala perempuan itu, dia hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi nyaman ketika kepala itu menyentuh bantal yang dipakainya.

"Mungkin sparring dengan bayanganku sendiri bukan pilihan yang buruk, aku juga harus mengasah bela diriku lagi," gumam Naruto yang sudah terduduk di kasur tipis yang menghalangi tubuhnya dengan lantai kayu di bawah kasur tipis itu, dia kembali melirik kearah Uzume yang masih tertidur lalu menyelimuti tubuh itu agar tidak kedinginan karena udara sekitarnya.

Dengan perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara, pemuda pirang itu mulai bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju jendela ganda dengan kaca transparan yang masih tertutup dengan rapat kemudian mendorongnya perlahan-lahan. Angin yang bergerak lumayan cepat langsung menyambut dirinya ketika jendela itu terbuka lebar diiringi dengan udara segar yang mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut membuat penghuninya bisa bernapas dengan nikmat, salah satu kaki Naruto sudah melangkah melewati jendela tersebut kemudian menjejakan kakinya pada atap penginapan tersebut.

Pemuda itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya kembali dengan perlahan membuat uap air itu tampak jelas keluar dari mulutnya, mungkin dikarenakan udaranya yang cukup dingin membuat uap air itu juga bisa terlihat jelas tanpa perlu menggunakan mikroskop. Kepalanya menatap kearah permukaan tanah yang ada di bawahnya dan melompat dengan dorongan kedua kakinya menuju tanah yang ada di bawahnya...

 **Tap!**

Pemuda pirang itu berhasil mendarat dengan selamat diatas permukaan tanah tanpa terluka sedikitpun mengingat jarak lantai dua dengan permukaan tanah sekitar lima meter, cukup untuk membuat manusia biasa patah tulang jika terjatuh dari atap setinggi itu. Kepalanya menoleh kearah sekitarnya untuk memastikan jika dirinya tak diawasi oleh siapapun atau apapun, kedua tangannya mulai membentuk segel tangan yang lumayan rumit dan panjang kemudian menghentakan kaki kanannya di permukaan tanah halaman belakang penginapan tersebut.

Kubah transparan mulai menutupi area penginapan tersebut agar tetangga sekitar tak ada yang melihatnya sedang sparring dengan bunshin atau bayangannya sendiri, bisa gawat jika manusia yang lain melihat dirinya bisa membelah diri menjadi dua atau dirinya ada dua. Dia harus berkata apa untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman itu, kepalanya menggeleng pelan setidaknya dia tak akan terlihat oleh orang-orang di luar kubah itu kecuali para penghuni penginapan itu bangun.

Naruto langsung menanggalkan bajunya lalu meletakannya pada tiang jemuran yang berada di dekatnya membuat dirinya hanya bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya untuk seukuran remaja kuliahan yang sudah ia tempa beberapa tahun ini dengan olahraga berat, bela diri dan juga pertarungan kecil seperti berkelahi atau lain semacamnya. Dia hanya tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya dulu saat masih duduk di sekolah menengah atas, dia berkelahi untuk hal yang sangat sepele atau pernah ingin dibunuh karena merupakan anak dari pengusaha terkenal di Tokyo, masa lalu yang sangat indah untuk dikenang.

 **Booft!**

Setelah pemuda pirang itu membentuk segel tangan sederhana, asap putih mengepul di sampingnya menandakan jutsu yang ia gunakan bekerja dengan baik lalu beberapa detik kemudian asap itu menghilang dan menampakan sosok yang sama seperti dirinya dengan ekspresi malas terpasang di wajahnya dan sorot mata yang terlihat masih mengantuk "Ada apa memanggilku pagi-pagi begini, bos? Aku masih ngantuk tahu," ucap bayangannya sambil mengucek salah satu matanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja mengajakmu sparring, disini tak ada orang yang cukup kuat untuk diajak sparring, maka dari itu aku memanggilmu kesini," kata Naruto asli dengan salah satu tangannya memegang tengkuknya lalu memijatnya perlahan untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya.

"Bagaimana dengan perempuan berambut ungu itu? Bukankah kau takut padanya?"

"Itu beda permasalahan, bodoh! Dan mana mungkin aku melawan seorang perempuan, harga diriku sebagai laki-laki yang sudah ada di puncak tertinggi malah akan jatuh dan hancur berantakan gara-gara itu," ucap Naruto yang sudah menurunkan nada bicaranya setelah menyadari teriakannya tadi bisa membangunkan siapa saja.

"Aku mengerti, bos. Sebaiknya kita mulai saja sparringnya sebelum semua penghuni disini malah terbangun, apa peraturannya seperti biasa?" ujar replika dirinya yang sudah mengambil jarak dengan dirinya yang asli dan membalikan tubuhnya hingga saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Hanya menggunakan Taijutsu dan mata Sharingan saja, itu untuk meningkatkan refleksi kita terhadap serangan lawan," ucap Naruto asli dengan matanya yang sebelah kiri sudah berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga tomoe mengitari pupil hitam di tengahnya, dia menatap senang kearah bunshinnya yang juga sudah mengaktifkan mata istimewa itu.

"Merepotkan, padahal aku masih ingin tidur," ucap replika Naruto dengan berekspresi malas, tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresi itu berubah menjadi seringai "Tapi setidaknya aku bisa memukulimu dengan puas," sambungnya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa," tantang Naruto asli yang sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Mulai!" seru keduanya yang sudah menyerbu satu sama lain dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terkepal untuk memukul satu sama lain, sparring itu akan berlangsung sangat lama karena keduanya memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang sama disertai mata istimewa yang bisa memprediksi gerakan lawan.

 **-0-0-0-**

Di sisi lain penginapan itu tepatnya di salah satu kamar yang berada di lantai dasar terdapat seorang perempuan bersurai ungu panjang masih tertidur dengan lelap menyelami alam mimpinya yang indah "Uhhnnn~..." lenguhan pelan keluar dari mulut perempuan itu disertai dengan kedutan di kedua kelopak matanya lalu terbuka menampakan manik coklat dengan sorotnya yang masih terlihat sayu, kelopak mata itu mengerjap beberapa kali berusaha mengembalikan fokus matanya yang belum kembali sepenuhnya.

Manik coklat itu akhirnya mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali setelah beberapa jam terpejam, tangan kanannya bergerak menuju dada sebelah kirinya dimana jantung miliknya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan ditambah suara gaduh dari luar penginapan itu seperti suara pukulan, tendangan, atau bantingan. Dia bisa merasakan permukaan lantai kayu kamarnya bergetar-getar pelan, entah kenapa dirinya malah teringat dengan pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik keemasan itu.

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan ketika mengingat pemuda yang baru satu hari menyewa salah satu kamar Villa Izumo ini atau lebih tepatnya berbagi dengan Uzume, entah kenapa dirinya malah menyetujui hal itu dan membiarkan Uzume sekamar dengan Naruto. Tapi ketika mengingat ekspresi marah di wajah pemuda itu ditambah dengan mata merahnya yang sepertinya menjanjikan kehancuran bagi orang yang menatapnya, mungkin itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa dia mengijinkan Uzume untuk tidur sekamar dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Tangan kanannya sudah menggenggam pedang kayu yang selalu mempersenjatai dirinya jika saja ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi di Villa Izumo, ia berjalan menulusuri koridor penginapan yang ada di lantai pertama dengan hanya bertelanjang kaki. Manik coklat itu tak menemukan satu orang pun di tempat itu bahkan pintu-pintu ruangan masih tertutup dengan rapat, itu menandakan jika tak ada tanda-tanda pencuri masuk.

"Kau curang, bos. Kau memakai Kamui untuk menghindari seranganku, padahal aku sudah bisa menyerangmu dengan mudah tadi."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang hanya Taijutsu dan Mata Sharingan, dengan kata lain tak ada yang melarang untuk memakai Kamui untuk menghindari serangan lawan."

"Oh iya ya. Baiklah, terima seranganku ini."

Miya menoleh kearah pintu geser yang masih tertutup rapat, dengan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi dia mendekati pintu tersebut kemudian menggeser pintu itu perlahan. Suara pukulan dan tendangan itu terdengar lebih nyaring sekarang, perkiraannya memang benar jika suara gaduh itu berasal dari halaman belakang penginapan tersebut.

Kedua manik coklat itu membulat sempurna ketika melihat pertarungan dari kedua pemuda pirang yang sangat identik satu sama lain, kedua orang itu sama sekali tak ragu menerjang lawannya dan berusaha menjatuhkannya. Miya mengakui jika reflek dari kedua pemuda yang sangat identik itu sangat bagus bahkan terlalu bagus bagi manusia pada umumnya, keduanya bisa menghindari serangan yang datang seakan-akan mereka berdua tak memiliki celah sedikitpun untuk ditembus.

'Siapa sebenarnya kau, Uzumaki Naruto?' ucap Miya yang masih mengintip pertarungan kedua Naruto itu dari balik pintu geser yang menghubungkan bangunan itu dengan halaman belakang, tangan kirinya berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat setiap kali menatap wajah pemuda pirang itu.

Dia memang bereaksi, tapi hatinya menyangkal jika dirinya bereaksi pada Naruto. Dia masih belum siap untuk berpindah ke lain hati, dia masih tak yakin jika suaminya yang sudah tak ada itu akan merelakan dirinya supaya bisa bersama orang yang membuatnya bereaksi. Miya hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat suaminya itu, mungkin dia akan menahannya dulu sebelum dirinya memang benar-benar siap.

"Hosh... Hosh... Melelahkan juga ternyata."

Miya langsung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara pemuda itu lagi, kedua Naruto itu terduduk di permukaan tanah yang pastinya kotor itu. Dia masih belum beranjak dari acara mengintipnya, padahal dia masih ingin melihat pertarungan itu lebih lama lagi agar dia bisa melihat kemampuan dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Jadi, pertarungan kita ini seri?" tanya salah satu dari kedua perempuan pirang itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, matahari sudah mau terbit dan itu batas waktunya. Jadi kemungkinan pertarungan ini berakhir dengan seri," jawab yang lain.

Manik coklat itu menatap kearah langit dimana sinar keemasan sudah mulai menyebar menyampaikan pada alam sekitar dan manusia bahwa sang raja siang sudah mulai menampakan dirinya bersiap untuk mengintimidasi bagian timur bumi, pandangannya kembali teralihkan pada kedua pemuda yang masih duduk beralaskan permukaan tanah, mereka juga sepertinya sudah menyadari jika matahari sudah menampakan dirinya dari ufuk timur.

"Dia pemuda yang sangat hebat ya," bisik seseorang di bawahnya membuat pemilik penginapan itu menurunkan pandangannya kearah asal suara tersebut.

"Kazehana? Sejak kapan kau ada disana?"

Perempuan bersurai hitam yang sebagiannya diikat ponytail dan sebagian yang lainnya dibiarkan tergerai bebas dengan lutut dan tangannya sudah bertumpu pada lantai koridor tersebut, kepalanya sudah melirik kearah Miya dengan senyum kecil di bibir tipisnya "Sejak kau juga mengintipnya dari sini," jawab perempuan bernama Kazehana itu dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Dasar penguntit."

"Kau juga sama, Miya."

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum satu sama lain kemudian mereka kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pemuda yang sepertinya memang belum menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua...

"Ne~ Miya?" panggil Kazehana pada Miya yang masih berdiri disana.

"Ya, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Kazehana," ucap Miya tanpa memandang kearah perempuan yang memanggilnya, senyum tulus yang selalu ia tunjukan kepada orang lain sudah terpasang di bibirnya "Aku akan menahannya sebelum aku benar-benar merelakan kepergian Takehito. Jujur, aku belum siap untuk hal itu," sambungnya sambil menikmati angin lembut yang membelai wajahnya.

Kazehana tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban dari Miya, perempuan itu tahu bagaimana hubungan antara Miya dan Takehito yang juga sama-sama pernah bekerja untuk M.B.I hingga mereka menjalin hubungan yang serius. Tapi fakta yang tak diketahui oleh orang lain adalah Miya yang notabenenya Sekirei belum pernah disayapi oleh siapapun termasuk suaminya sendiri, Takehito. Sangat mengejutkan sekali jika Pemimpin Generasi Pertama Choubatsu Butai itu malah bereaksi dengan pemuda yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya bahkan memiliki kemampuan yang berada diatas rata-rata manusia pada umumnya.

"Kita berdua memang tak memiliki jalan cerita cinta yang mulus ya," ucap Kazehana dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat "Padahal dia sudah masuk kriteriaku," sambungnya.

"Jangan bilang kau masih suka padanya."

"Dia cinta pertamaku, mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya, tapi sakit juga saat ditolak."

Tanpa mereka sadari jika dua pasang mata yang berbeda warna itu sudah menatap kearah dua perempuan yang bersembunyi di balik pintu geser yang tak jauh dari tempat pemuda itu terduduk, obrolan dari kedua perempuan itu memang sedikit agak keras ditambah telinganya yang sudah dilatihnya untuk peka terhadap suara membuatnya bisa mendengar sebagian pembicaraan mereka. Pada intinya, kedua perempuan itu sedang membicarakan tentang cinta masa lalu mereka masing-masing yang menurut Naruto sangat merepotkan untuk didengarkan.

"Sebaiknya kau menghilang, sebelum mereka menyadarinya," perintah Naruto yang asli kepada replika dirinya, dia sudah berdiri dari acara terduduknya lalu menepuk-nepuk celana pendeknya yang ditempeli debu-debu tanah tersebut.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku ingin meneruskan tidurku yang tertunda," ucap replikanya itu dengan nada senang.

 **Buuft!**

Asap putih yang lumayan pekat diiringi dengan ledakan berskala kecil yang tak akan menimbulkan kerusakan apapun di sekitarnya, sementara dengan Naruto yang asli, dia hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat terakhir sebelum replikanya itu menghilang "Sisi pemalas yang sangat merepotkan, aku bisa gila jika terus berbicara dengannya," ujar Naruto yang sudah mengenakan bajunya kembali untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keringat akibat bertarung dengan replikanya sendiri, dia akui jika replikanya itu sangat hebat walaupun pada dasarnya kemampuan replika mengikuti kemampuan yang aslinya.

Dia membalikan tubuhnya bermaksud untuk menyapa para penguntit yang sedari tadi mengintip pertarungannya "Kemana mereka?" pertanyaan itulah yang mewakili kebingungannya sekarang setelah mendapati jika kedua orang penguntitnya sudah tak ada di tempat, sepertinya mereka mengetahui rencananya untuk memergokinya. Dia hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya karena lupa jika kedua orang itu juga memiliki kemampuan aneh, mungkin mereka sudah menyadarinya semenjak replikanya menghilang.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi saja terlebih dahulu, lalu menyiapkan apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk pendaftaran nanti," gumam Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk hari ini agar berjalan lancar "Sebelum itu...," pemuda pirang itu menghentakan kaki kanannya pada permukaan tanah halaman belakang tersebut disusul dengan menghilangnya penghalang transparan yang menyelubungi penginapan tersebut "Aku hampir lupa melepaskannya," ujarnya dengan senyum di bibirnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam penginapan tersebut.

 **-0-0-0-**

Salah satu tangan yang dibalut dengan kulit tan eksotis itu terangkat sebentar oleh pemiliknya lalu melihat kearah benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat waktu yang terjadi sekarang ini "Satu setengah jam lagi sebelum jam delapan, waktu begitu terasa lambat sekarang," gumam pemuda pirang jabrik itu dengan nada pelan, memakai jaket jingga kesayangannya yang dibiarkan terbuka menampakan baju hitam polos dengan gambaran pusaran di dada sebelah kirinya disusul dengan celana jeans hitam panjang yang menandakan jika pemuda itu akan berpergian menuju suatu tempat.

Matanya yang berbeda satu sama lain itu kembali menatap langit biru yang begitu sangat cerah dengan sedikit awan yang menghiasinya, pagi hari tanpa melakukan aktivitas memang sangat membosankan sehingga dirinya berakhir di halaman belakang Villa Izumo sambil menikmati pemandangan langit biru yang menaungi Kota Shinto Teito ini. Sebenarnya dia ingin membangunkan Uzume yang masih tertidur di kamarnya tapi setelah dia melihat nyenyaknya tidur perempuan itu membuatnya harus mengurungkan niatnya semula dan membiarkan bangun sesuai kehendaknya sendiri.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda pirang itu menghembuskan napasnya dengan perlahan...

 **Grep!**

 **Gyuut!**

Tubuh laki-laki itu membeku untuk beberapa saat ketika merasakan dua tangan putih halus melingkar tepat di lehernya lumayan erat ditambah dengan sensasi kenyal di punggungnya membuat perasaannya tak karuan sama sekali "Selamat pagi, Naruto," dia bisa merasakan seseorang di belakangnya itu sudah menumpu dagunya di pundak sebelah kanannya dan dari suaranya Naruto sangat mengenal orang itu.

Dia melirik perempuan tersebut dari sudut matanya dan mulai menyadari jika yang memeluknya dari belakang itu adalah Sekireinya sendiri, Uzume. "A-ah, selamat pagi juga, Uzume," balas Naruto dengan nada tergagap, siapa yang siap mendapatkan serangan dadakan dari seorang perempuan yang memiliki lekuk dan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna itu? Siapapun juga tak akan siap termasuk dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada pelan, dia semakin menekankan dirinya kearah sang Ashikabi "Kukira kau pergi tanpa pamit padaku," sambungnya sambil menyamankan dirinya pada tubuh laki-laki yang ada di depannya, bukannya dia overprotektif tapi dia hanya khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Ashikabinya saat dirinya tak ada bersama laki-laki itu.

Tubuh Naruto sudah merinding tak karuan ketika tubuh Uzume semakin menekan kearahnya membuat benda kenyal itu juga menekan punggungnya semakin kuat, dia tak yakin akan bertahan lebih lama lagi jika terus seperti ini "A-aku tak tega membangunkanmu, Uzume. Lagipula tidurmu sangat pulas sekali, aku tak akan tega melakukannya," jawab Naruto sambil melirik dan menatap wajah perempuan di sampingnya, Uzume memang selalu membuat jantungnya berpacu layaknya mobil tercepat di dunia.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Uzume sambil menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi milik Naruto, entah kenapa rasanya dia ingin menggoda Ashikabinya pagi-pagi begini. Dia bisa merasakan tiga guratan tipis itu menyentuh pipinya, tiga guratan yang menyerupai kumis kucing itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri baginya.

"Y-ya, aku tak mungkin bohong," ucap Naruto dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk pelan agar meyakinkan Sekireinya itu jika dirinya memang tak mengada-ngada, dia hanya mendesah pasrah ketika kedua tangannya tak bisa digerakan sama sekali karena terkunci oleh tubuh perempuan yang ada di belakangnya tapi dia cukup senang juga karena dirinya tak sendiri menikmati pemandangan langit yang ada diatasnya "Apa kau sudah mandi, Uzume?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap burung-burung kecil yang terbang di langit biru itu.

Uzume hanya menggeleng pelan diiringi dengan senyuman kecilnya "Tentu saja belum, memang kenapa?" tanya balik Uzume.

"Pantas saja...," Naruto bergumam pelan setelah mendengar jawaban dari perempuan yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Pantas saja apa, hm?" ucap perempuan bersurai coklat itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ashikabi-nya.

Pemuda pirang itu masih berusaha untuk menahan hawa nafsunya yang bisa saja meledak kapan saja karena perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh Sekirei No. 10 itu "P-pantas saja wajahmu terlihat lesu, aku hanya ingin menyarankan agar kau mandi dulu, Uzume," ucap Naruto yang sedikit tergagap karena Uzume yang seakan tak mau melepaskan kedua tangannya dari leher laki-laki pirang itu.

Uzume mengulum senyum kecil di bibir tipisnya ketika melihat reaksi pemuda pirang yang ada di dalam pelukannya "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Naruto saja yang memandikanku? Kau mau 'kan, Ashikabi-kun?" goda Uzume dengan nada yang sangat sensual dan membuat siapa saja lupa diri ketika mendengarnya.

 **Tuk!**

Naruto bisa mendengar Uzume meringis pelan ketika dirinya mendengar sesuatu yang keras berhasil menghantam kepala coklat perempuan itu, kepala itu berputar pelan ketika merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakan dari seseorang yang ia yakini jika seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya "A-ah, Miya-sama?" Naruto tersenyum gugup ketika melihat perempuan pemilik villa Izumo itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan membawa sendok sayur yang terbuat dari stainless steel di tangan kanannya.

Naruto bisa merasakan dan melihat bagaimana aura tak mengenakan itu sudah mengguar dari tubuh Miya disertai dengan senyuman manis yang selalu mengintimidasi siapa saja apalagi pada orang-orang yang masih saja keras kepala melanggar peraturan yang sudah dibuatnya "Makanan sudah hampir siap dan kenapa kau belum mandi juga, Uzume?" tanya Miya dengan topeng hanyo yang menyeramkan disisi wajahnya.

Uzume sudah gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar padanya "A-aku hanya menyapa Naruto saja, Miya. Lagipula kau tahu kebiasaanku 'kan, jika aku tak mandi sepagi ini," jawab Uzume dengan cepat yang malah cengengesan mendengarnya.

"Tapi bukankah perintah dari Ashikabimu itu adalah perintah yang mutlak untuk kau laksanakan, Uzume?"

Perempuan bersurai coklat itu sedikit tertegun mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Miya lalu kepalanya menoleh kearah Naruto, ia bisa melihat senyuman kecil terukir di bibir pemuda pirang itu 'Benar juga, aku lupa jika aku sudah memiliki seorang Ashikabi dan seharusnya aku juga mengubah kebiasaan lamaku,' ucap Uzume di dalam hatinya, dia pun akhirnya melepaskan kedua tangannya dari leher Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu. Aku juga harus mencoba hal baru dan sepertinya mandi pagi-pagi memang tak buruk juga," ucap Uzume yang merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu menatap kearah Naruto "Kau bisa menunggu sebentar 'kan, Na~ ru~ to?" tanya Uzume dengan mengeja nama pemuda di hadapannya, ia langsung berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari koridor tersebut.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya menandakan jika dirinya bersedia untuk menunggu perempuan itu untuk melaksanakan ritual paginya, kepalanya kembali menatap kearah Miya yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama sambil menatap kepergian Uzume "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Miya-sama?" tanya Naruto dengan sopannya.

Perempuan bersurai ungu panjang itu menatap kearah Naruto lalu menggeleng perlahan "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja jika makanan untuk sarapan sudah siap," jawab Miya yang tak kalah sopannya dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana jika Uzume sudah menyelesaikan mandinya," ucap pemuda pirang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Umm... Jangan sampai lupa."

Naruto kembali menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia tak akan lupa dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Miya, jika diingat-ingat Miya malah sama seperti ibunya jika sedang marah tapi bedanya Miya marah dengan mengeluarkan aura negatif disertai dengan senyumannya.

'Perempuan memang benar-benar mengerikan!'

 **-0-0-0-**

"Selamat makan!"

Ketiga manusia yang ada di ruangan yang berukuran lumayan besar mulai menikmati makanan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja kayu yang cukup besar untuk menampung beberapa piring, sepasang tangan putih mulus mulus menyodorkan semangkok piring kehadapan satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada disana.

"Ini untukmu, Naruto," ucap Uzume yang masih menyodorkan mangkok piring itu kearah Naruto.

"A-ah, terima kasih, Uzume. Padahal aku bisa membawanya sendiri," ucap Naruto yang sedikit kaget tapi selanjutnya dia mengambil mangkok nasi itu beserta dengan mengambil sumpitnya.

"Sama-sama, Naruto," ucap Uzume yang juga sudah mengambil mangkok nasinya.

Sementara Miya yang ada disana hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi sepasang Ashikabi dan Sekirei itu dan entah kenapa itu malah mengingatkannya pada saat dia bersama Takehito.

"Oh ya, Miya-sama?"

Suara pemuda pirang itu membuyarkan lamunannya yang sudah melayang entah kemana membuat dirinya sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa sekarang "Y-ya, Naruto-san?"

Naruto menelan terlebih dahulu nasi dan lauk pauk yang sempat ada di mulutnya lalu menatap kembali kearah Miya "Kemana Kazehana-san dan Kagari-san? Kenapa aku tak melihatnya sedari tadi?" tanya Naruto dengan beruntun.

"Kagari-san belum pulang dari pekerjaan malamnya sebagai host di klub tempatnya bekerja dan Kazehana... aku juga tak melihatnya sedari tadi," jawab Miya diakhiri dengan senyumannya.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Nanti malam juga kita berkumpul lagi seperti biasanya," tambah Uzume, dia tahu laki-laki pirang ini memiliki kepribadian yang sangat perhatian kepada orang lain.

"Begitukah. Yah, aku jadi senang mendengarnya," ucap Naruto yang mulai melanjutkan sarapannya.

Jujur saja, masakan yang dibuat oleh Miya memang tak kalah enaknya dengan buatan ibunya disana. Dia malah semakin betah untuk tinggal disini lebih lama, Villa Izumo ini sudah seperti rumah kedua baginya. Jika saja perempuan itu juga bisa membuatkannya ramen, dia pasti akan menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di bumi ini. Tidak seperti ibunya yang selalu saja melarangnya untuk memakan makanan dewa-nya.

'Naruto Uzumaki... Kau memang laki-laki yang sangat menarik dan penuh dengan kejutan. Aku jadi tak yakin bisa menahannya lebih lama daripada yang aku rencanakan,' batin Miya.

"Naruto, kau seperti anak kecil saja, makan saja malah belepotan seperti itu," ucap Uzume yang melihat beberapa butir nasi berada di sekitar mulut Naruto, sebagai perempuan yang baik dia harus melakukan apapun untuk lelakinya termasuk membersihkan sisa makanan yang berada di mulut Naruto.

"Ini karena makanan buatan Miya-sama sangat enak, jadi aku tak tahu bagaimana tata cara makan yang baik dan benar," balas Naruto yang membiarkan Uzume membersihkan mulutnya.

Sementata orang yang dipuji karena masakannya itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain karena pujian dari orang yang membuatnya bereaksi, dia yakin jika kedua pipinya sekarang sudah meninggalkan rona merah 'Dasar bocah itu.'

 **-0-0-0-**

"Nah, sekarang sudah siap."

Pemuda bersurai pirang yang sudah memakai jaket jingga kesayangannya yang dibiarkan terbuka menampakan baju hitam polosnya yang berlengan pendek dengan gambar pusaran di dada sebelah kirinya dan memakai celana jeans hitam panjang dengan sepatu yang sempat ia pakai sebelumnya saat dirinya datang kesini, tas punggung sudah berada di belakang punggungnya menampung buku, laptop dan alat tulis jika diperlukan. Tetapi di jaman yang sangat modern seperti ini, ujian menggunakan alat tulis sudah tidak banyak diminati lagi. Sekarang jamannya teknologi canggih berkembang sangat pesat jadi ujian untuk masuk perguruan tinggi pun pasti berbasis komputer.

"Kau yakin tak mau kuantar, Naruto?"

Pemuda itu berbalik ketika dirinya sudah berdiri dan menatap perempuan bersurai coklat yang diikat ponytail di salah satu sisi kepalanya yang memakai pakaian berwarna putih berlambang bintang kuning dengan lengan pendeknya yang berwarna merah muda agak gelap, perempuan itu menatap khawatir kearah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu. Tapi laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekhawatiran perempuan itu lalu mendekat kembali kearah perempuan itu.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Uzume. Lagipula aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok dan kau juga melihat kemampuanku kemarin, jadi aku akan pulang secepatnya jika ujiannya sudah selesai. Ini tak akan lama," ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Uzume dengan perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang agar perempuan itu mengerti bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu..."

 **Cup!**

"...anggap saja itu jimat keberuntunganmu, semoga kau bisa masuk ke Perguruan Tinggi Shinto Teitou itu," ucap Uzume yang sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto setelah bibir tipisnya berhasil mendarat di salah satu pipi Naruto.

Sementara Naruto masih terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Uzume barusan, baru kali ini ada perempuan lain yang mencium pipinya selain ibunya sendiri -Kushina-. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum lebar sudah tercipta di bibir laki-laki pirang itu, lalu menatap kearah Uzume lagi.

"Hmm... Ya, terima kasih atas jimatnya, Uzume," Naruto sudah membalikan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Uzume lalu meraih kenop pintu keluar villa tersebut sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah perempuan itu "Aku berangkat, Uzume!" seru Naruto dengan membuka pintu keluar itu bersamaan.

"Hati-hati, jika ada apa-apa, hubungi kesini ya," balas Uzume sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah Naruto.

Laki-laki pirang tersebut hanya mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya ke atas agar Uzume bisa melihatnya pertanda dia mengerti dengan perintah yang diberikan oleh Sekireinya itu, dia termasuk orang yang sangat beruntung memiliki Sekirei yang sangat perhatian seperti Uzume. Lalu kakinya melangkah keluar dari villa tersebut dan menutup kembali pintu villa itu dengan rapat.

"Udara yang sangat segar, matahari yang bersinar sangat cerah, langit biru yang terbentang luas. Benar-benar cuaca yang sangat bagus," ucap Naruto sambil menatap sekelilingnya, dia selalu teringat kebiasaannya ketika di Tokyo dulu. Mengamati alam sekitar memang membuat pikirannya tenang, jadi tak heran jika Naruto selalu melakukannya.

"Yosh! Aku sudah siap!" seru Naruto lalu melompat kearah pembatas pagar Villa Izumo kemudian melompat lumayan jauh dan mendarat di atas atap rumah orang lain, kakinya mulai berlari melewati beberapa atap rumah yang saling berdempetan itu "Setidaknya ini menghemat uang transportasiku," gumam Naruto sambil meneruskan perjalanannya.

Tapi jauh dari tempat tersebut, sesosok perempuan berambut abu-abu panjang yang diikat ponytail dengan memakai kimono hitam bersabuk kulit coklat disertai jaket kelabu dengan lambang 'Sekirei' di bagian dada kanan dan kiri. Kedua kakinya menjejak pada ujung tiang listrik yang sangat jauh dari jalur yang akan dilalui oleh pemuda pirang jabrik yang sedang diawasinya saat ini.

"Jadi ini alasannya kenapa si Presiden itu ingin menjadikannya anggota M.B.I, kemampuannya yang melampaui manusia biasa membuatnya terlihat istimewa," ucap perempuan itu sambil memperhatikan pemuda yang masih melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Dia mengacungkan pedang yang masih ada di dalam sarungnya kearah laki-laki pirang yang masih melompati beberapa atap rumah orang lain itu "Lihat saja! Suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi milikku, pemuda asing!" ucap perempuan itu dengan nada bicara yang seperti sedang mengancam seseorang.

Pemuda pirang itu menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah timur dimana ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya semenjak ia keluar dari Villa Izumo tapi dia tak menemukan apapun disana, hanya ada atap-atap rumah saja yang ada disana "Hmm... Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja, lebih baik aku lanjutkan saja," gumamnya sambil meneruskan perjalanannya menuju Perguruan Tinggi Shinto Teitou yang menjadi tujuan utamanya, semoga saja apa yang dia hapalkan kemarin memang benar-benar ada dalam tes masuk tersebut.

[ **To Be Continued...** ]

Maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya, semuanya.

Ini juga karena ide dan mood menulis saya yang baru muncul dua hari kemarin.

Mungkin saya hanya ingin memberitahu saja, jika dua minggu ke depan mungkin saya akan hiatus untuk sementara. Berarti saya punya satu kesempatan lagi untuk meng-update satu cerita lagi. Saya hanya ingin fokus dulu sama kerjaan yang mulai numpuk ini dan harus beres seminggu saat Ramadhan nanti.

Tapi setelah Idul Fitri nanti saya akan aktif lagi dan meng-update cerita-cerita karya saya itu. Semoga kalian bisa memberikan pengertiannya.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya ini.

Kritik, saran, pesan dan kesannya sangat saya tunggu sekali...


End file.
